Pacto de honor o pacto de amor
by V82Ouji
Summary: A veces los pactos pueden poner en juego el futuro de las personas que menos lo esperan, podrán cumplir con el pacto que hicieron sus padres, o no se soportarán y romperán el pacto?.
1. Capítulo 1 El Pacto

Descargo responsabilidad de DBZ, no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes y tristemente tampoco de Vegeta.

Planeta Tierra.

En un enorme castillo del planeta tierra, dos hombres se encontraban altamente custodiados por sus respectivos guardias, estos hombres eran nada mas y nada menos que los reyes uno del planeta tierra y el otro del planeta Vegetasei, se encontraban firmando el pacto que cambiaria las vidas de sus reinos y quizas las de sus descendientes sin saberlo.

Era un pacto de honor, de orgullo y sobrevivencia, o así lo querían ver ellos, habian sido muy sigilosos al reunirse hoy ya que la firma de este pacto iba en contra de los tratados intergalácticos estipulados por el gran Emperador Freezer, dueño de miles de galaxias, el firmar este pacto y que alguien los descubriera los llevaria a la muerte publica y la extinción de sus respectuvos planetas, por conspirar encontra del gran Emperador, sin embargo hoy detras de esas puertas los reyes se jugaban su suerte, pues estaban cansados de la opresión impuesta por Freezer, el Planeta Tierra no contaba con hombres fuertes que pudieran dar batalla, siempre habian sido considerados como unos humanos debiles y torpes, siempre habian mantenido un bajo perfil ante los ojos de los demas, por lo que hasta ahora no eran de interes para el imperio del gran Freezer, quien desconocia las verdaderas capacidades del rey terricola; todo lo contrario ocurria con los Saiyajines quienes eran guerreros conocidos por todas las galaxias gracias a ser sumamente fuertes, sin temor a matar y destruir cualquier planeta, claro esto con la autorización del gran Freezer, ya que ellos habian sido forzados a trabajar para él, a cambio de no exterminar a su especie, practicamente todos aquellos que tuvieran un poder de pelea eran forzados a trabajabar para Freezer, y dado que los saiyajines era los segundos mas fuertes despues de los frios Freezer los mandaba a cumplir infinidad de misiones de alto peligro, razon por la cual cada vez quedaban pocos saiyajines.

El rey de la tierra Maximus, llevaba ya mucho tiempo ofreciendo este pacto a diferentes planetas, sin embargo ninguno habia tenido el valor para conspirar en contra de Freezer, hasta que no le quedó otra alternativa que pactar con los saiyajines, pues Frezeer, comenzaba a interesarse en ese lado de la galaxia y faltaba muy poco para que descubriera que la tierra no era un planeta de humanos torpes, sino que contaba con mucha tecnología capas de hacer fuerte a cualquiera que se propusiera hacer uso de la tecnología, motivo por el cual habia crecido el miedo por parte del rey Maximus, pues aunque contaba con muchos soldados estos no eran guerreros tan fuertes como los saiyajines,


	2. Capitulo 2 continuación el pacto

Descargo responsabilidad de DBZ, no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes y tristemente tampoco de Vegeta.

Capitulo 2 ... continuación el pacto.

Lo que había motivado al Rey Vegeta, a ir en contra de Freezer ademas de ser forzados a trabajar para él, era que hace unos días atrás Frezzer ordenó al Rey Vegeta, entregarle a su pequeño hijo del mismo nombre el Príncipe Vegeta quien apenas contaba con la edad de 5 años, y que había sido obligado a formar parte del ejército de Freezer, para según palabras de Freezer, ser un buen Gobernante de su planeta, sin embargo solo era una artimaña del emperador pues queria someter al pueblo saiyan a su voluntad reteniendo al pequeño príncipe y formarlo a su voluntad, esto lo sabia el rey Vegeta, y habia sido la razón de ser el único en aceptar el pacto hoy mas que nunca odiaba a Freezer, el pacto consistía principalmente en que una vez que el Príncipe Vegeta volviera a su planeta a hacerse cargo de los asuntos de éste, recibiría toda la tecnología posible para incrementar su fuerza y derrotar a Freezer, así se estaba pactando ya que se habia profetizado que el Príncipe seria el que se convertiría en la leyenda del super Saiyajin, ya que habia sido el saiya con mas poder de pelea en decadas, el Rey Vegeta sabia que si se allegaba de la tecnología con la que contaba el planeta tierra el Príncipe cumpliría con la profecía, por su parte el Rey Maximus, al no contar con guerreros fuertes, no podían defenderse de un ataque por parte de Freezer, pero contaba con la tecnología que los saiyans necesitaban, y había conocido la historia de los saiyajines, no le agradaba mucho la idea ya que los saiyajines tenían la mala reputación de ser unos asesinos despiadados, pero si queria proteger a su planeta y familia, debia comprometer a su pequeña hija en matrimonio con el Príncipe Saiyajin, solo así los saiyajines se verian obligados a defender el planeta tierra en el momento oportuno.

Bien. hablo el Rey Vegeta, a quedado acordado entonces, cuando mi hijo regrese a mi planeta natal, contraera matrimonio con tu hija, dandoles protección a tu familia y planeta, y tu me proveeras de tu tecnología, solo así podemos deshacernos de Freezer para siempre, frunció el ceño al recordar al maldito, y luego aligero su expresión, ya he perdido mucho tiempo aquí, mis guardias y yo debemos salir de este planeta antes de que los espías de Freezer nos descubran, el pacto esta hecho y ha quedado cerrado por mi honor y el honor de todos los saiyajines y se debe cumplir dijo poniendo su mano en el pecho, posteriormente se dirigió a la salida de manera apresurada, abordando su nave y perdiendose en el espacio.

El Rey Máximus seguía contemplando el documento que contenia lo pactado con el Rey Vegeta, unos pasos se escucharon cruzar la puerta y aún así no levanto la mirada, sabia de quién se trataba.

Oh! querido vi partir a los Saiyajin, has terminado ya? hablo la Reina Panchy, al momento en que ponia en la mesa una charola con galletas y café caliente para el Rey, ha sido un día muy difícil para ti, querido. El Rey Maximus suspiro, no te imaginas cuanto Panchy, he tomado una de las decisiones mas difíciles para mi pueblo, pero mas para mi pobre hija.

Oh! querido algunas veces hay que hacer ciertos sacrificios por el bienestar de nuestro planeta, no queremos que Freezer, venga a atacarnos en cuanto descubra nuestra tecnología, podría esclavisarnos a todos, nuestra hija lo entenderá.

Eso espero Panchy, se que los saiyans no son buenas personas y no conocemos al Principe, solo sabemos por las leyendas que el será el súper saiyajin que derrote a Freezer, y espero que así sea, y que no sea otro asesino mas, que purge planetas y aniquile galaxias, ojala el Principe cambie la reputación que ha adquirido su raza.


	3. Capitulo 3 El Príncipe Vegeta

Capítulo 3. El Príncipe Vegeta.

Planeta Vegita

15 años después...

Donde diablos esta ese mocoso!! rugió el Rey Vegeta asomándose en el pasillo que conduce al trono, con la mirada sumamente fruncida, los sirvientes que se encontraban en los alrededores, corrieron despavoridos, lejos de la furia del rey, sabian que si se quedaban el rey descargaria su furia con ellos.

Se escucharon unos pasos acercarse, Bardock, mencionó el Rey, hace más de una hora que mande llamar a ese mocoso insolente y no se ha dignado a venir, que demonios esta haciendo que tarda tanto.

Lo se Vegeta, Bardock respondió, el era uno de sus soldados más fieles al Rey, y para éste era considerado su amigo, pues luchó junto con él en la guerra de los tsufurus y juntos trajeron la victoria al ahora planeta vegita, ganándose la confianza del Rey Vegeta, incluso para tutearlo, el Rey Vegeta lo había convertido en su consejero real más cercano.

Y se puede saber donde has estado tú, le dijo el rey volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

Oh! vamos Vegeta, sabes que a esta hora estoy entrenado a Tarble, deberías ponerle mas atención a él, Vegeta ya no es un niño para que lo estes vigilando constantemente, y Tarble aún necesita de ti, es el día en que se siente culpable por la muerte de su madre desde el día en que nació y tu que lo has despreciado por su falta de poder no haces mas que complicarle la vida.

Bah! no entiendo como su madre prefirió dar su vida, para traer al mundo a ese mocoso tan débil, si hubiera aceptado deshacerse de él antes del parto hoy estaría aún entre nosotros.

Si te dieras la oportunidad de conocer a Tarble, verías que si bien no tiene potencial físico, lo tiene en inteligencia y táctica, a futuro quizas no lo puedas utilizar en la batalla, pero el te servirá para convenir y mediar con otros planetas.

Mmh! ese debilucho no me sirve para nada, giro el Rey hacía la ventana, cruzándose de brazos.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, adelante, dijo el Rey, un sirviente tembloroso entro inclinandose ante el Rey, mi Señor, el Príncipe Vegeta, desea no ser moletado. Qué? grito el Rey, como se atreve ese mocoso ha hacerme esperar, que le impide venir aquí?.

Lo siento mi Señor, pero desde ayer que llegó de su misión, se encerró en su alcoba con la sayan de su escruadron y pidio no ser molestado, dijo el sirviente todavía inclinado ante el Rey y temblando ante él por ser el elegido en llevarle malas noticias al Rey.

Largo! ordeno el Rey y el sirviente salió despavorido. Y aún así dices que no tengo que estarlo vigilando? ese mocoso otra vez esta follando con esa estúpida de Caulifla, en lugar de ponerse al tanto de los asuntos del planeta, golpeo su puño contra la mesa. Hace dos años ya que volvió Vegeta al planeta y no ha tenido el menor interes en prepararse para gobernarlo, sigue aceptando las misiones del maldito de Freezer y cada vez que regresa al planeta se vuelve mas insoportable de tratar, ya no queda nada del pequeño niño que se fue con Freezer, y por mas que he tratado de que me diga que pasó durante su estancia con él, él se niega a decirme lo que paso, le he preguntado a Nappa y también se niega a hablar, supongo que Vegeta lo condicionó, Nappa solia ser leal a mí y parece que su lealtad cambio a Vegeta, durante toda su estancia con él.

Y ahora está esa mocosa con la que se la pasa follando cada que vuelve de sus misiones, solo espero no se encapriche con ella, suficiente tengo con soportar a su padre en el Consejo, como para soportar las tonterias de esta mocosa sintiendose princesa y futura reina. Necesita concentrarse en su entrenamiento y convertirse en el Súper Saiyajin, para poder destruir a Freezer, cerró los puños de dis manos con fuerza, es hora de que Maximus cumpla con el pacto y nos proporcione toda su tecnología.

No creo que a Vegeta le agrade mucho la idea de casarse y menos con una humana, respondio Bardock, sabes que los ve como seres insignificantes.

Lo sé, por eso lo mande llamar, necesito que entienda que todo es por que se vuelva más fuerte y derrote a Freezer, y poder tomar su lugar en el universo, una vez que haya conseguido convertirse en súper saiyajin, con la tecnología de los terricolas, podra hacer lo que quiera con la humana, así que no creo que a Vegeta le importe jugar el mismo juego que yo con los terricolas.

Nuevamente las puertas del trono se abrieron, sin siquiera dar oportunidad de anunciarse entró la misma imagen del Rey Vegeta, solo que era un poco más bajo de estatura que el Rey y su cabello en flama era negro y sin barba, entró con los brazos cruzados y el ceño seriamente fruncido, se podia ver su complexión mucho mas joven que el Rey, sus musculos eran bastante tonificados que resaltaban de su cuerpo a simple vista, se notaba que acababa de salir de la ducha ya que aun su cabello seguía humedo.

Estrictamente pedi no ser molestado, que es tan importante para que insistan con mi presencia, dijo el Principe Vegeta sin bajar los brazos de su pecho.

Bardock le dió una despedida con la mirada al Rey y salió inmediatamente del lugar, a decir verdad conocía perfectamente el genio del Príncipe y aunque éste jamás le había faltado al respeto a Bardock, prefería no ser parte de los asuntos que iban a atender.

Vaya mocoso hasta que te dignas a venir, hace mas de una hora que te mande llamar, ya terminaste de jugar? volteo a ver a su hijo con la misma mirada que éste le daba, era una pelea de miradas ya que parecía que ninguno queria perder y voltear la mirada a otro lado.

Lo que yo haga en mi tiempo libre no es de tu incumbencia, tu tambien tienes tu harén, donde acudes a "jugar" haciendo énfasis en esta última palabra, y nadie te dice nada, ahora dime que diablos quieres, porqué la urgencia.

Siéntate tengo algo importante que contarte...y así el Rey procedió a contarle al príncipe el pacto que realizo con el planeta tierra.

Qué? un furioso Príncipe, rugió mandando a volar la mesa central, como te atreviste a comprometerme, con esos inútiles insectos débiles, en que mierda pensabas escupió con mucha ira el Príncipe.

Cuida tus palabras mocoso, no olvides que soy tu Rey, no te atrevas a hablarme así, ya te dije que lo hice para obtener su tecnología y puedas ascender al súper saiyajin, lo que hagas despues con la terrícola no me interesa, puedes matarla si quieres, lo haremos parecer que fue un accidente o algo parecido, lo unico que me interesa es matar a Freezer y ocupar su lugar en el universo.

Pero porque tengo que ser yo quién tenga que lidiar con esas basuras, volvio a cruzar los brazos con enojo, porque no comprometiste al inutil de Tarble, al menos ahora sí serviria de algo.

Tu hermano ni siquiera existia en aquel entonces, ya te dije me vi forzado, tu madre me hizo jurarle que te liberaría de Freezer poco antes de que te llevara con él, ni tu madre ni yo queriamos que te fueras con él.

Hmm! pues no hiciste mucho para evitarlo no crees, le reprochó el Príncipe.

El Rey agacho la cabeza en aflicción, lo sé hijo, tu madre murió sin ver que pudimos librarte de ese maldito, apreto los puños con rabia, tu madre se enteró por sus contactos que existía este planeta con la tecnología suficiente para ayudarte y cumplir con la leyenda del súper saiyajin, fue ella quién me motivó a buscar esa ayuda con los terrícolas, y firmar el pacto con ellos.

El Príncipe suspiró, el no sabía que sus padres habían hecho todo lo posible por evitarle el infierno que vivió a manos de Freezer, quizás era momento de honrar a su madre, aceptando el compromiso con la terricola a cambio de la tecnología, por mucho que él y su padre culparan a Tarble de la muerte de su madre, Vegeta en el fondo sabía que su madre enfermo de tristeza cuando Freezer, lo tomo en custodia, su madre jamás se repuso de eso, merecía honrar a su madre, convirtiéndose en el legendario súper saiyajin, y matando al miserable de Freezer.

Esta bien, cuando lo haremos? dijo el Príncipe saliendo de sus pensamientos, pero te advierto lo que haga con esa mujer terricola, no debe importarles ni a ti, ni a nadie, está claro?.

No te preocupes, ya había pensado en traerla al planeta, con el argumento de que así tendrá la protección de todos los saiyajins, así será mas fácil deshacernos de ella, cuando esté lejos de su gente. Por lo pronto nos iremos la próxima semana, avisaré al Rey Maximus para que tenga todo listo a nuestra llegada, entre mas pronto terminemos con este circo, mas pronto te converitas en el Súper Saiyajin.


	4. Capítulo 4 El Descanso

Capítulo 4. El Descanso.

Pov Vegeta.

Salió de la habitación del trono, con su mismo semblante serio de siempre, en el fondo seguía furioso.

Los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, esperaba volverse más fuerte y hacerle pagar a Freezer todo el daño que le causó, el que su padre le confesara que realmente habían hecho lo posible por recuperarlo de las garras de Freezer, lo descoloco.

El habia guardado mucho odio contra su padre, recien cuándo fue reclutado por Freezer, espero anheloso como cualquier niño de su edad, que su padre lo rescatara, que llegara a salvarlo de ese infierno, que se levantara en armas y enfrentara a Freezer, para sacarlo de ahí, pero mientras más esperaba, mas se desilucionaba, su padre simplemente miró a otro lado y lo dejo a su suerte, y su madre...su madre también lo olvidó, en el momento en que se volvió a embarazar de Tarble, él había sentido que sus padres lo habian suplido, que habían decidido tener otra cría por si él ya no volvía, ninguno de ellos sabe realmente lo que tuvo que aguantar, todas las golpizas a las que Freezer lo sometió, y los supuestos entrenamientos a los que lo obligaban a participar.

Aún recordaba el momento en que Nappa le dió la noticia de la muerte de su madre, el tenía apenas ocho años, había corrido por los pasillos, con la rapidez que sus pequeños pasos le daban, a encerrarse en su habitación ubidada en la gran nave de Freezer, no quería que los demás lo vieran demostrando debilidad, postrado en su cama contenía las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, había perdido a su madre y no tuvo la oportunidad de verla nuevamente desde el día en que fue arrancado de sus brazos, cuando Freezer lo reclutó.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, ante el la presencia del ser más despreciable apareció.

Veo que mi mono favorito ya se enteró de la muerte de su madre, hablo Freezer, Oh!, no te preocupes monito nosotros somos tu familia ahora.

El pequeño Vegeta giro su cuerpo para enfrentarlo, y con la mirada aún al suelo y la voz entrecortada le dijo: Por favor Gran Freezer, permítame ir a su funeral.

No, no, no, no, le respondió Freezer, moviendo su dedo de un lado a otro en negación, sabes mi pequeño monito que aquí no estamos para lamentarnos, parece que no te ha quedado claro que tienes misiones que cumplir, ahora trabajas para mí, supongo que no te he aleccionado lo suficiente para hacer te dejes de tener esos apegos emocionales.

Pero es mi mad...no termino de decir sus palabras el príncipe, cuando un golpe por parte de Freezer lo mando a volar al otro lado de la habitación estrellándose contra la pared.

Si por lo que veo no has puesto atención a tus lecciones verdad monito, le dijo con enojo Freezer. Ahora irás a un entrenamiento exclusivo que vamos a darte Dodoria, Zarbon y yo, y si aun te quedan fuerzas para ir a ver a tu madre podrás hacerlo, te daré el permiso que solicitas, le dijo Freezer torciendo una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Después de ahí lo único que recuerda el Príncipe es ser conducido al tanque de regeneración como peso muerto, había sido arrastrado hasta ahí, por los pasillos siendo jalado de su cola, dejando toda una mancha de sangre durante su recorrido, paso ahí casi una semana recuperándose de sus heridas, por lo que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de su madre, golpeó su puño contra la pared, dejando un agujero en esta, al rememorar el momento.

Le había costado mucho acoplarse a esta nueva vida, de libertad si así se le pudiera llamar, ya que Frezzer lo había dejado volver a su planeta con la única condición de seguir cumpliendo con sus misiones, a él no le quedó otra que aceptar, si no salía de ahí no habia forma en la que de verdad pudiera entrenar y volverse mas fuerte, sin que los lame botas de Freezer lo estuvieran vigilando.

Cuando llegó a su planeta, su padre y Tarble, habían estado ahí para recibirlo y el simplemente pasó a un lado de ellos ignorandolos, y fue directo a la que recordaba era su habitación, los primeros días asi se la pasaba revolcándose en su dolor entre la oscuridad de su habitación, el único que se habia acercado a él, fue Bardock quién una noche cruzó la puerta de su habitación, y lo consoló como si fuera su padre, como el hubiera que querido, que fuera su padre el Rey, quien lo abrazara como lo hizo Bardock, es por eso que el Príncipe le tenía respeto y lo apreciaba, fue Bardock, quien lo saco de esa miseria en la que se había hundido, le habia aconsejado sacar todo ese dolor con el entrenamiento, le había presentado a sus hijos Raditz y Kakarotto, despues de esa noche nunca mas, ninguno de los dos volvio a comentar lo que pasó ese día.

Vegeta, le había solicitado a Freezer, le permitiera tener su propio escuadrón para cumplir con sus misiones, ya que durante su estancia con Freezer su escuadrón estaba formado por diferentes razas que servian a Freezer y cuando algo salia mal el único que pagaba por los errores del escuadrón era él, durante las purgas, Nappa era el único que se alineaba a las órdenes de su Príncipe y los demás hacían lo que querían, no estaban dispuestos a recibir órdenes de un estupido mono le decían, por eso la mayoría de las veces todo salía mal, con su propio escuadrón de saiyans, sabia Vegeta que fácilmente podia dirigirlos y así no cometería mas errores.

Había elegido a cada miembro de su escuadrón de manera muy detallada, éste se encontraba conformado por Raditz, quién apesar de ser un adulador con las mujeres y prácticamente estas eran su mayor distracción, había demostrado tener potencial en la lucha, luego estaba Broly, sumamente musculoso, pero muy tranquilo, Vegeta odiaba al padre de éste Paragus, quien pertenecia al Consejo Real, solía ser una verdadera patada en el culo, cuando se lo proponía, sin embargo Broly se gano su lugar por méritos propios al lado del Príncipe, y había demostrado ser leal a Vegeta, también estaba Caulifla, una saiyan fuerte de curvas pronunciadas, pero con un físico algo tosco, era fría y muy manipuladora, había incluso llamado la atención de él desde el primer día en que la conoció, su actitud altanera y su fuerza como guerrera lo llevaron a enredarse con ella, y no es que no tuviera otras mujeres, él también contaba con su propio harén, pero Caulifla había revasado todos los placeres carnales con él y hasta ahora había sido la única entre todas las hembras en satisfacerlo realmente, el padre de Caulifla, Onion, cuándo se enteró que su hija había sido elegida como parte del escuadrón y más aún que logro colarse en la alcoba del Príncipe, exigió al Rey, le diera a él un lugar en el Consejo, es por eso que el Rey no soportaba al padre de esta. Por último estaba el tonto de la sonrisa eterna, Vegeta sonrió ante este apodo, Kakarotto el hijo menor de Bardock, en realidad era un tonto, había nacido con un bajo poder del pelea casi igual al de Tarble, sin embargo quien iba a decir que Kakarotto, sería el único con el que realmente podia tener una verdadera batalla al tu por tu, los demás no resistian los entrenamientos con el Príncipe, solo Kakarotto le daba batalla y hoy lo consideraba su mano derecha, apesar de las incontables ocasiones en las que deseaba matarlo para quitarle esa maldita sonrisa tonta con la que siempre se presentaba.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado ya a su habitación, y llevaba ya tiempo ahí parado perdido en sus pensamientos, sin saber cuánto, trato de detectar algún ki dentro de la habitación, cuando salió a ver a su padre, había dejado a Caulifla en ella, ahora que regresó se sintió aliviado de que ella ya no estuviera, no quería lidiar con ella al contarle lo de su compromiso, habían llegado ayer por la noche de una misión de Freezer, por lo que después de una buena sesión de sexo con Caulifla, necesitaba descansar y prepararse para ir a la tierra, entró a su habitación y se dispuso a desvestirse había planteado dormir hasta muy tarde, ya recostado en su almohada, un pensamiento le paso por la mente, que no había tomado ni siquiera en cuenta, se pregunto Como sería físicamente esa humana terricola? y con ese pensamiento se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo...


	5. Capítulo 5 Las Princesas Terrícolas

Capítulo 5. Las Princesas Terrícolas.

Planeta Tierra.

Una hermosa mujer rubia, miraba su reflejo en el espejo, había estado detallando su vestimenta, se alistaba, para reunirse con algunos Consejales aledaños, ella era la Princesa heredera al Trono, por lo que le correspondía atender algunos asuntos del reino.

Ella era muy parecida a su bella madre, su cabello rubio, ojos negros y la porte con la que siempre se conducía, llamaba la atención de muchos hombres, ella había sido educada para ser una princesa, como dirigirse a las personas, comer, caminar sentarse correctamente, toda la etiqueta que una princesa debía tener ella la dominaba a la perfección.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, dando paso a su madre la Reina Panchy.

-Oh! Tights que hermosa te ves hoy hija- le dijo Panchy con sus manos en las mejillas. -No cabe duda que si sales vestida asi, vas a conquistar a un guapo y elegante hombre.

\- Mamá! respondió Tights, aún soy muy joven para pensar en casarme, en estos momentos lo que importa es atender todos los asuntos del reino, no hay tiempo para pensar en enamorarse, respondió encogiendo los hombros. -Papá ya esta listo? pregunto a su madre.

\- Si querida, lleva rato esperandote en la sala.

\- Bien, debemos irnos pronto o no terminaremos de solucionar este problema, le respondió Tights, dirigiéndose a la sala junto con su madre.

En el jardín del palacio se encontraba recostada en el pastizal, una jovencita de cabello azúl, en unos meses más cumpliría sus 16 años, pero para su edad su cuerpo se veía muy desarrollado, sus cenos eran más grandes que los de su hermana mayor, sus caderas estaban bastante pronunciadas, ella era y se sentía bella con su físico, le gustaba vestirse "ligero", como ella siempre mencionaba, odiaba los vestidos largos y ampones, ella prefería, usar shorts, faldas cortas o algún pantalón entallado, y tops se encontraba haciendo algunos barabatos en su libreta, o bueno eso parecían a simple vista, ella era la única que entendía todas las anotaciones que se hayaban escritas en ella, era una chica entusiasta, aventurera que no le gustaban para nada las formalidades, disfrutaba de su libertad ya que al ser su hermana mayor la heredera al trono, ella no tenía que soportar las clases a las que diariamente era sometida su hermana, para convertirse en una princesa elegante.

\- Bulma, hija- la llamó el Rey Maximus, que pasaba por ahí, en compañía de su esposa y Tights, dirigiéndose a la salida del castillo.

Bulma inmediatamente se levantó y corrió a abrazar a su amado padre.

-Mi pequeña- le devolvió el abrazo el Rey, - Volveré en un momento pequeña, tengo algunas cosas que mostrarte, espérame en nuestro laboratorio secreto- le dijo susurrandole al oído.

A Bulma le brillaron los ojos, a ella le fascinaba ayudar a su padre a crear cosas y su padre desde muy pequeña le inculcó el amor por la tecnología, ni a su madre y hermana les gustaba que Bulma estuviera en los laboratorios ayudando a su padre, la reina Panchy, siempre le decia que se comportaba como un muchacho y no como una verdadera dama, ya que cuando se encerraba con su padre le gustaba vertir un overol que era mucho más grande que ella y siempre terminaba con la cara y manos llenas de grasa, la reina Panchy, estaba cansada de hacerle cambiar de parecer, así que ya la había dejado hacer lo que quisiera.

-Oh! sí papi, tengo algunas ideas que quiero mostrarte- le dijo con emoción Bulma.

-Volveremos mas tarde hija, ya le he pedido a Ten, que venga Lazuli y Launch a cuidarte mientras estamos fuera, y Milk ya terminó sus actividades por lo que pronto se unirá a ti- le mencionó el rey.

Milk, era una de las mejores amigas de Bulma, su padre un alto General, había enviudado cuando Milk era muy pequeña, y había acudido al Rey Maximus, en busca de trabajo, éste lo habia convertido en General y se encarbaga de mediar los conflictos que se suscitaban en algunas poblaciones lejanas, por lo que Milk, había crecido con la familia real y para ellos era como un miembro mas de su familia.

Los soldados con los que contaba la realeza, eran considerados los más fuertes, la familia real les tenía mucho aprecio, estaba el General Ten, el era la mano derecha del Rey y se encargaba de dirigir a todos los que conformaban el ejército, el teniente Krilin y los Coroneles Yamcha y Lápiz, la Sargento Lazuli, quien era esposa del teniente Krilin y hermana del Coronel Lápiz, la Soldado Launch, quién habia tenido una relación sentimental con el General Ten, sin embargo las cosas entre ellos no funcionaron, y terminaron amablemente. Lazuli y Launch apesar de ser mujeres, destacaban mucho por su personalidad, eran mujeres sumamente fuertes físicamente, y ambas tenían un carácter fuerte.

Más tarde, por la noche, después de haber cumplido todas sus actividades, el Rey se encontraba en su oficina, estaba firmando algunos documentos de sus visitas a los poblados cercanos.

Ten entró corriendo a la oficina, en sus manos llevaba un papel. -Mi Rey, disculpe mi intromisión, pero hemos recibido un telegrama del Planeta Vegita, el Rey Vegeta, pide tener todo listo para cumplir con el pacto, en unos días estará llegando a la tierra para desposar a la princesa con el príncipe Vegeta.

El Rey Maximus palideció, no esperaba que esté día llegara...

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios.

Bueno creo que ya se habrán imaginado quién está comprometida con el guapísimo Príncipe Vegeta, pero tranquilos la historia apenas comienza...!!!!!

Luis Carlos en este capítulo trate de tomar en cuenta tus consejos, como dije es mi primer fic y algunas veces batallo para publicar el capítulo.

arg7 que bueno que te guste, espero no desepcionarte ni desepcionar a futuros lectores, tu eres de las mías que nos gustan mucho las historias de esta hermosa pareja.


	6. Capítulo 6 Un amor inesperado

Bulma se encontraba en su habitación, después de haberle mostrado a su padre algunas de sus ideas, había ido a recostarse en su cama, a su padre le había fascinado los proyectos que le presentó y habían acordado que la próxima semana comenzarían con algunos diseños, Bulma estaba realmente feliz, le agradaba mucho que su padre la elogiara y motivara siempre a superar sus ideas.

Mientras se encontraba recostada tomo una pequeña libreta que tenia muy bien resguardada en su tocador, comenzó a dibujar en ella algunos corazones con iniciales marcadas dentro de ellos, pensaba en como conoció al chico que hoy ocupaba su corazón.

***Flashback***

Hace un año atrás, Bulma había leído en los libros de su enorme biblioteca, una leyenda que hablaba de la existencia de unas bolas o esferas del dragón, que tenían el poder de conceder deseos siempre y cuando reunieras siete de ellas, inmediatamente el espíritu aventurero de Bulma surgió, había decidido ir en busca de estos objetos, incluso había estado pensando que de encontrarlas pediría un novio, guapo y valiente, tal y como el de los cuentos que su madre de niña le leía.

Al día siguiente de haber decidido ir a buscar las esferas partió del castillo, logrando evadir a su guardia real, no había querido tampoco decirle nada a Milk, a veces se comportaba como su madre y hermana, y no quería que le diera el mismo sermón de siempre: _Una princesa no debe comportarse así Bulma, debes de comportarte como una dama". _Estaba segura que si le contaba sus planes, haría todo lo posible por hacerla cambiar de opinión o peor aún iría a decírselo a sus padres.

Se dirigía al sur, había preparado su mochila con algunas cosas para su viaje, y una de ellas era la aeromoto en la que iba montada, su padre se la había regalado en su cumpleaños pasado.

¡Maldición! dijo frustrada, se encontraba caminando por un sendero polvoso, hace unos kilómetros atrás que su aeromoto se detuvo por la falta de gasolina, se recriminó internamente, por no haber revisado ese detalle, si lo hubiera hecho no estaría fatigada y cubierta de polvo por la caminata, afortunadamente logro ver un poblado, caminaba por un callejón inmersa en sus pensamientos, esperaba pronto encontrar un lugar para asearse y quitarse todo el polvo de su cuerpo.

-¡Ohh! mira que tenemos aquí- hablo un gigantesco hombre calvo, quién miro de arriba a bajo a Bulma. Otro hombre apareció detrás de él, era un poco más bajo pero era mucho mas feo que el otro hombre. -Es una linda preciosura- respondió -y creo que hoy nos vamos a divertir mucho- agregó lamiéndose los labios mientras seguía observando a Bulma.

Ella trató de no mostrar miedo, -No se atrevan a acercarse a mí- les dijo levantando la cabeza al aire, pero ellos no le hicieron caso y comenzaron a acercarse, Bulma comenzó a retroceder.

Momentos despues la llevaban arrastrando hacía una casa deshabitada que se encontraba al final del callejón, uno de ellos le había tapado la boca para que no gritara, mientras que el otro la arrastraba por el callejón, ella habia forcejeado, pero no fue suficiente, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro, ella no podía luchar contra ellos y sus padres nunca sabrían que fue de ella.

Entraron a la casa y el hombre que la había llevado arrastrando, la empujó en una alfombra vieja que se encontraba ahí, e inmediatamente se colocó encima de ella, estaba por besarla cuando un fuerte golpe en la cara del hombre lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared quedando inconsiente, el otro hombre que le había tapado la boca comenzó a pelear contra el sujeto que golpeo a su amigo, pero rapidamente se vió superado en fuerza y tambien quedó inconsciente.

El sujeto que salvó a Bulma, comenzó a buscarla y logró verla en un rincón, aún seguía sollozando, se encontraba con su cabeza metida entre sus piernas y sus brazos rodeaban sus piernas.

-Tranquila, ya estás a salvo- le dijo, tomándola en sus brazos, la sacó de ese lugar.

Bulma se encontraba saliendo de su trance y hasta ese momento fue que levantó la vista hacia su salvador, tenía el cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros, y tenía algunas cicatrices en su rostro, pero aún así se veía bastante guapo, eso fue lo que penso Bulma, el se veía como el chico de los cuentos que su madre le leía y ahora después de salvarla y la forma en que la llevaba, le confirmaba que él era el príncipe que salvaba a la princesa y vivían felicidades para siempre.

Llegaron a la casa de su salvador, y éste le había ofrecido una sopa caliente, ella se sentía segura con él.

\- Y ahora puedo saber el nombre de mi salvador- pregunto tímidamente Bulma.

-Jaja- rió él -lo siento debí decírtelo en cuanto llegamos, mi nombre es Yamcha- le extendió la mano y sonrió.

-Bueno Yamcha, yo soy Bulma y...- le iba a agradecer el haberla salvado, pero Yamcha la interrumpió.

-¿Quee? Bulma! eres la princesa del norte? la princesa Bulma?-

-¿Cómo sabes de mí? yo casi nunca salgo del castillo- le respondió Bulma.

-He oido hablar de las hijas del Rey Maximus, y ahora veo que eres mucho mas hermosa de lo que había escuchado- dijo Yamcha y ambos se miraron con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Después de lo que le pasó a Bulma, había decidido regresar al castillo, no podía volver a arriesgarse así, la próxima vez que decidiera aventurarse se aseguraría de ir con todos los medios necesarios para no correr riesgos, le había comentado a Yamcha su decisión de volver y éste se habia ofrecido a llevarla, no dejaría que regresara sola, exponiéndose a otro peligro en el camino.

Así fue como Yamcha, llegó al castillo de los Brief, jamás contaron lo que le estuvo a punto de pasar a Bulma, sin embargo su padre había estado muy agradecido con Yamcha por devolver sana y salva a su mayor tesoro, por lo que decidió darle un lugar en el ejército, ya que Bulma le había contado a su padre de la fuerza física de Yamcha, por lo que por méritos propios Yamcha se ganó su lugar en el ejército.

Y Bulma había estado mas que feliz de tenerlo a su lado, se había enamorado de él, así que tenerlo cerca era lo mejor que podía pasar, sabía que aunque Yamcha no tuviera un título de Príncipe quizás mas adelante sus padres le permitieran otorgarle un rango más alto y así desposarse con él, ella no era la heredera al trono así que esperaba sus padres la apoyarán en su decisión.

Habían decidido Yamcha y Bulma comenzar una relación "secreta" de ante mano Yamcha sabía que no debía, y que un matrimonio con la princesa jamás se iba a consolidar, pero había quedado fascinado con su belleza que no le importó en ese momento cortejarla.

Ten los había descubierto en una ocasión, los vió besándose, y Yamcha se llevó la mas grande reprimenda por parte de Ten, le había hecho jurar que terminaría lo que sea que tuviera con la princesa, pero una vez más no pudo terminar con la relación, por lo que tenían que estarse escondiendo de todos.

***Fin Flashback***

Bulma había cerrado su libreta, en cuanto cumpliera sus diesciseis años, hablaría con sus padres y los convenceria de que le permitieran tener por novio oficial a Yamcha.

Cerro sus ojos imaginándose el día en que se casara con él, y así con esa imagen en su mente se quedó dormida.


	7. ¿El Compromiso?

Amanecía en el reino de los Brief, todos se encontraban realizando sus actividades diarias, después del desayuno de los reyes con sus hijas las princesas, ahora se estaban alistando el Rey y la Princesa Tights, para salir, les esperaba un largo día, atendiendo los asuntos del reino, debían reunirse con Mr. Satán, Mtro. Karin y el Mtro. Roshi, quienes eran lo gobernantes de las tierras del sur, este y oeste, ellos rendían cuentas al rey Maximus, ya que muchas veces era difícil al rey dar solución inmediata a un problema que se suscitara en estas tierras por lo que los había nombrado gobernadores para hacerse cargo de las tierras, los conocia de mucho tiempo atrás y eran muy allegados al Rey.

El Mtro. Karin era un hombre muy sabio que muchas veces era consultado por el Rey para dar solución a ciertos problemas, el Mtro. Roshi era un guerrero de artes marciales y durante muchos años se había encargado de entrenar a todos los soldados y guardias reales, ahora se encontraba acompañado de Mr. Buey que era el papá de Milk, se habían hecho grandes amigos y había decidido establecerse en las tierras del Oeste para ayudar al Mtro. Roshi a entrenar a todos los soldados ya que cada día se agregaban más. Por su parte Mr. Satán quién no tenía fuerza, era solo un fanfarrón que presumia de tenerla, también había entrenado en las artes marciales pero nunca logró nada, sin embargo había logrado ganarse el cariño de la gente del sur y ellos fácilmente lo seguían por lo que era muy sencillo para el gobernar esas tierras.

Tenían que reunirse debido a que la gente comenzaba a quejarse constantemente, de que unos seres extraños habían llegado hace unos meses al planeta y estaban comenzando a realizar saqueos y matando gente por todo el territorio, en busca de la tecnología del planeta, la gente cada vez se encontraba más atemorizada de que en algún momento Freezer llegará a atacar la tierra.

En estos momentos se encontraban reunidos, buscando una solución, aunque los pensamientos del Rey se encontraban en el telegrama que ayer por la noche había recibido por parte del Rey Vegeta, no sabía aún como decirle a su hija del compromiso, no tenía el valor, en el fondo el deseaba que este momento nunca llegara, pero el que estos hombres hayan venido a la tierra a buscar la tecnología de ésta, su miedo había crecido, eso quería decir que ya estaban en la mira de Freezer.

De regreso al castillo el Rey seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. Habían acordado poner más seguridad para proteger a la población e inventarian algo para ocultar la tecnología.

-¿Qué pasa papá? desde hace un rato te veo pensativo- le dijo Tights sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Oh! hija estoy preocupado, eso es todo- respondio el Rey.

-Tranquilo papá, vamos a solucionarlo como siempre lo hacemos, todo por nuestro bello planeta- le sonrio Tights animandolo.

Después de haber regresado al castillo, el Rey había pasado gran parte de su tiempo en la sala del trono, buscaba juntar valor para informar a su hija, la había mandado llamar hace un momento.

-¡Hola papi! me mandaste llamar?- entró en la sala del trono con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

\- Hola mi niña, sí pasa tengo algo importante que contarte- le respondió en tono afligido el Rey.

-Veras hija- comenzó el Rey. -desde hace ya muchos años que hemos tenido temor de que Freezer nos ataque y descubra nuestra tecnología, y me temo que ya se ha enterado por eso mando a esos hombres, como verás no podemos contra ellos, son muy fuertes y no dudarian en eliminarnos en cuanto la encuentren, es por eso que hace años busqué la protección de una de las razas más fuertes del universo, ellos nos protegerian a cambio de darles nuestra tecnología, sin embargo también necesitaba asegurar la protección de la futura reina del planeta tierra y ahora también la de tu hermana, por lo que tuve que comprometerte en matrimonio con el Príncipe de esta raza, y así...-

-¿Que hiciste qué? -gritó Tights furiosa interrumpiendo a su padre.

-Lo siento hija, pero ni tú, ni ninguno de nosotros tenemos la fuerza que tiene esa raza para protegerte y proteger al planeta de la amenaza que es Freezer, la raza de los Saiyajins son la seguda más fuerte del universo, ellos necesitaban de nosotros y nosotros de ellos- respondió el Rey, esperando convencer con su argumento a su hija.

-Estas escuchandote papá!- Tights había levantado mas la voz. -Me condenaste a unirme a un monstruo, el ser mas despiadado que existe, ¿crees que no he escuchado hablar del Príncipe Vegeta?, como piensas que él me protegerá a mí y al planeta, si no es mas que un asesino desalmado!- comenzaba a atragantarse con sus palabras debido a que había comenzado a llorar del enojo que sentía.

Claro que muchos conocian al temido Príncipe Vegeta, si era el Saiyajin que viajaba por todo el universo infundiendo miedo y esparciendo muerte, lo conocian como el arma favorita de Freezer, debido a que había sido forjado al gusto y semejanza de Freezer, cualquier planeta que pisara el Príncipe, era condenado a la extinción.

\- Jamás pensé que el Príncipe se convertiría en lo que es ahora, creí que el redimiria a su raza, no sé que fue lo que le pasó para convertirlo en eso- respondió el Rey bajando la cabeza con pesar.

-Ahora el Rey Vegeta, exige cumplir con el pacto y me ha informado que en unos días vendrá con el Príncipe para desposarte y entregarle la tecnología, y así nos proteja de Freezer.- argumento el Rey.

-No- grito Tights- tú hiciste ese pacto a tu conveniencia, para salvarte a ti y al planeta a costa de sacrificarme a mí, a tu hija, estoy segura que si se tratara de Bulma no lo habrías hecho, a ella no la sacrificarias como lo estas haciendo conmigo, ella siempre ha sido tu consentida no? por eso no creo que sientas pena por mí- apenas y podia hablar el llanto se había adueñado de ella.

-Desde ahora te digo, no me casaré, no me importa romper el pacto, no me importas tú, ni lo que le pase al planeta, fue tu palabra y no la mía la que diste.- Caminó hacia la salida y deteniéndose una vez más volteo a mirar a su padre.

-Te arrepentirás padre, pagarás muy caro el haberme elegido para sacrificarme a unirme a ese monstruo, y por poner siempre a Bulma sobre mis propios intereses- salió azotando la puerta y sin mirar atrás se dirigió a su alcoba.

El Rey se desplomó en su asiento, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, no había esperado esas últimas palabras de su hija.

Habían pasado varias horas y el Rey no se había movido de su lugar, aceptaría las consecuencias de romper el pacto con el Rey Vegeta, ya no le quedaba de otra, sabia que le costaría la vida, pero imploraria por la de su familia y planeta, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, cuando la puerta se abrió intempestivamente, la Reina Panchy entraba a la sala del trono con sus ojos llorosos, había escuchado la conversación de su esposo e hija, y había decidido ir a consolar a su hija y tratar de hacerla entrar en razón, sin embargo cuando llegó a su habitación, su hija no se encontraba por ninguna parte, se acercó al clóset que se encontraba entre-abierto y grande fue su sorpresa al ver el clóset completamente vacío, por lo que corrió a avisar a su esposo.

-¡Cariño! se ha ido- gritó con desesperación la Reina Panchy. -Nuestra hija se ha ido- colocó sus manos en su cara y siguió sollozando.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

¿Qué pasará ahora que Tights ha roto el pacto?..


	8. La Búsqueda

Hola ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, tarde un poco debido a que vi que actualizaron algunas historias que no había leído, de mi pareja favorita y por supuesto las debore hasta actualizarme.

En cuanto a que los capítulos son muy cortos, no les puedo asegurar que estos sean más largos, ya que los capítulos los hago a través del movil y en éste veo que escribo y escribo y no puedo ver cuanto es lo que he escrito ya hasta que publico el capítulo, es por eso que el primer y segundo capítulo fueron bastante cortos en realidad debió haber sido un solo capítulo, pero bueno veran que algunos capítulos si serán más largos conforme se vayan presentando diversas situaciones.

Cada que publico un nuevo capítulo aprendo algo nuevo también como veran ya no repito los títulos del capítulo, aunque aun me falta ver las líneas de división, en el capítulo anterior habia colocado guiones para separar los comentarios y al publicarlo no aparecieron aún sigo trabajando en eso.

Sin mas que decir disfrutenlo!!

~o~o~o~o~o~o

El reino de los Briefs era un caos total, habían pasado ya dos días desde la huída de Tights y los reyes no habían descansado en su búsqueda, el Rey Maximus estaba completamente debastado y podía apreciarse en su rostro demacrado, las marcas de su preocupación, a la huída de Tights se le sumaba la pronta llegada del Rey y el Príncipe Vegeta, y el Rey no sabía cual iba a ser su actuar ante la noticia de romper el pacto, también tenía el ocultar la tecnología con la que contaba en planeta tierra, afortunadamente a esto último ya se encontraban dándole una solución, Bulma había tenido una gran idea que una vez mostrada a su padre éste la perfeccionó, corrigiendo algunos errores de diseño, cuando el y Tights se habían reunido con los gobernantes, Bulma ya le había mostrado sus ideas, por lo que sabía el Rey que solo era cuestión de perfeccionar ciertos detalles para hacerlas funcionar, por lo que les prometió encontrar la forma de ocultar toda la tecnología con el invento que Bulma había creado.

En cuanto Bulma se enteró de que Tights se había ido, propuso a su padre formar parte de uno de los grupos que habían salido a buscarla, sin embargo su padre le comentó que ya había desplegado varios grupos de búsqueda y que Ten y Lápiz se harían cargo de ello, que lo mejor era que ella se encargara de instruir a los otros científicos para la creación de su diseño.

Era la primera vez que una idea de Bulma se hacía realidad, así que estaba sumamente emocionada, siempre hacía varias aportaciones a las investigaciones de su padre pero nunca se habia construido algo que ella haya ideado, ésta idea surgió cuando el cuarto de Bulma estaba hasta el tope de herramientas, ropa y todo tipo de chucherías, incluso en su corta aventura en busca de las esferas del dragón, en la que ella debió dejar alli su aereomoto cuando se le terminó el combustible, penso en alguna forma de trasladar todo lo que era importante, hasta una casa para no volver a arriesgarse por callejones oscuros buscando donde pasar la noche, asi que surgió la idea de las cápsulas Hoi-Poi, como ella les llamó en las que podías cargar hasta un tanque de guerra o un enorme avión.

Hoy se encontraba aquí en los laboratorios, revisando que la creación de las cápsulas fuera efectiva, ni ella y ninguno en el castillo habían dormido bien en estos dos días, pero sabía que el estar ayudando a su padre en esto le quitaba una carga de encima, por eso no había objetado cuando su padre le encargo esa tarea.

Por su parte el Rey Maximus se encontraba en su trono, aún le calaban en el pecho las últimas palabras de Tights, él amaba a sus dos hijas con toda el alma y daría lo que fuera por no verlas sufrir, las había criado con amor, amor a su familia y sobre todo amor al reino, siempre trató de darles su tiempo a cada una de ellas, por lo que no puede entender porque Tights no lo veía así, es cierto que él compartía el amor por la ciencia con Bulma, pero en realidad pasaba mas tiempo con Tights tratando de mostrarle como reinar que con Bulma, él había visto que Bulma, sola, se había ganado la empatía de muchos en el reino, todos la amaban por su forma tan sencilla de ser, Tights era más reservada y sus modales siempre resaltaban a primera vista que la gente prefería mantenerse alejada, el jamás imaginó que la comprometeria con uno de los seres más despiadados del universo, él realmente esperaba que el Príncipe fuera una persona más humana, no, él jamas hubiera querido condenar a su hija a un monstruo y ahora eso le había costado perderla.

Un golpe en la puerta lo saco de su tren de pensamientos.-Pasa- dijo a quién se encontraba del otro lado. -Rey Maximus- dijo Lápiz.

-Tienes alguna noticia muchacho- pregunto el Rey impaciente.

\- Así es Rey, me han informado en el hangar de las tierras del Oeste que una nave despegó al día siguiente de que la Princesa Tights dejo el castillo, esta nave no se encontraba registrada en el inventario, por lo que me temo, la princesa la tomo de algunas de las que ya no tenemos en servicio para cubrir su salida del planeta- respondio Lápiz bajando la mirada al suelo, él sabia que no eran buenas noticias para el Rey y aún faltaba comentarle lo peor. Se aclaró la garganta - Después de que descubrí que utilizó una de las naves que teníamos resguardadas, me dirigí al sótano donde tenemos la documentación clasificada- emitió un suspiro, - la princesa Tights también se llevó todos los planos e información respecto a la construcción de nuestras armas-.

El Rey palideció ¿porque su hija se había llevado información? no lo comprendía, tendría algo que ver con las últimas palabras que le dijo antes de marcharse?.

-Gracias Lápiz, no se que haría sin ustedes, espero mi hija entre en razón y vuelva a este que es su hogar pronto, devuelve a todos a sus posiciones tenemos que prepararnos para la llegada de los Saiyajins-.

Lapiz hizo una reverencia en despedida y salió del salón, nada de esto le gustaba en lo absoluto, el también se habia hecho la misma pregunta que el Rey ¿para que queria la Princesa Tights esa información?, tenia que platicarlo con Ten, y ahora con la llegada de los Saiyajines, deberían estar más atentos a lo que pasará a su alrededor y cuidar de los reyes y de la Princesa Bulma.

El Rey por su parte se quedó intrigado pensando los motivos que tuvo Tights para llevarse la información, ¿adónde fue?, ¿porqué salio del planeta?.

Nuevamente las puertas se abrieron y a través de ellas apareció la Princesa Bulma.

-Papi! ya esta todo listo, hemos fabricado las suficientes cápsulas para guardar la tecnología-

-¡Oh! que bueno mi niña- la recibió elRey con una sonrisa, tenía toda mi fe puesta en ti y en que lograrias terminarlas pronto-.

Un soldado interrumpio la plática entrando a la sala del trono sumamente apresurado.

-Mi Rey- hizo una reverencia al Rey y a la Princesa, iba completamente pálido y el haber corrido del hangar a las puertas del trono lo había dejado sofocado, trato de respirar para llenar sus pulmones de aire y una vez que se tranquilizó habló. -Una nave nos ha pedido autorización para aterrizar- dijo aun jalando aire.

-¿Y que pasa quien es?- pregunto el Rey con preocupación al ver el rostro del muchacho.

El joven tragó saliva antes de responder -Es una nave Saiyan-.

Y todo alrededor del Rey se derrumbó, o asi le pareció a él, que imitó el mismo semblante del joven que le había llevado la noticia.

~o~o~o~o~

Les prometo actualizaré pronto ya tengo pensado el siguiente capítulo.


	9. La Llegada

Una enome nave con la insignia Saiyan, se encontraba aterrizando en el hangar del reino del norte, desde luego en el viajaba la realeza Saiyan, el Rey Vegeta nunca había tenido paciencia y por lo visto era algo que le había heredado a su hijo mayor, no había esperado por una respuesta por parte del hagar para aterrizar, él no se doblegaria nunca ante unos seres tan débiles como lo eran los humanos, el era mucho más fuerte que todos ellos, por lo que sabía de antemano que no necesitaba esperar la autorización para aterrizar.

En la sala del trono con el rostro sumamente pálido por parte del Rey Maximus ante la llegada de los Saiyans, difícilmente pudo articular alguna palabra, hasta que su hija logró sacarlo de su mudismo.

\- Papá, que hacen los Saiyans aquí?- Bulma no había estado enterada de los motivos que tuvo Tights para marcharse, sus padres habían preferido guardar la historia detrás de todo el alboroto que se dió en relación a Tights.

Bulma no conocía a los Saiyan sin embargo, había escuchado vagamente de ellos y su extraordinaria fuerza, por lo que al escuchar que estaban aterrizando en la tierra, la llenó de asombro y confusión.

-Oh! nada hija solo tengo algunos asuntos que tratar con ellos, regresa a los laboratorios y por favor comienza a encapsular toda nuestra tecnología- le reposndio el Rey en un tono demandante, no esperaba que los Saiyans llegaran tan pronto, había esperado que le diera tiempo de ocultar la tecnología, para el momento en que tuviera que enfrentar las consecuencias de romper el pacto con los Saiyans, sabía que eran obstinados y que no se irían del planeta con las manos vacías, esperaba ganar tiempo mientras Bulma ocultaba la mayor parte, por eso le había ordenado ir a los laboratorios y comenzar con la encapsulación.

Bulma obedeció a regañadientes, lamentablemente también era muy obstinada y sobretodo curiosa, llenándose mas de curiosidad por conocer a esa raza guerrera de la que había escuchado hablar, al ver la reacción que tuvo su padre cuando fue notificado de la llegada de los Saiyans, por lo que salió de la sala del trono dejando a su padre aún aturdido.

En el hangar después de haber aterrizado la nave Saiyan, las puertas de esta se abrieron dando paso a descender a la realeza Saiyan el Rey con su imponente mirada hacia acto de presencia, acompañado de su Consejo Real, en espera de su descenso se encontraba la Reina Panchy, quien después de ser notificada de la llegada de los Saiyans, opto por ir a recibirlos y tratar de apelar a su suerte para contener y suavizar la noticia que su amado esposo les daría.

-Rey Vegeta, bienvenido a su planeta- dijo la reina Panchy, reverenciando en saludo.

El Rey la miró con el ceño fruncido, característico de la Familia Real Saiyan, le había molestado que el Rey Maximus no estuviera ahí.

-¿Donde esta tu compañero terrícola? acaso no recibió mi mensaje?. pregunto el Rey, él jamás se dirigía con respecto hacía ellos, ni les hacía reverencias en saludo o despedida.

\- Por supuesto que sí, mi Rey está esperándolo en la sala del trono, si gusta acompañarme lo guiaré hasta allá- dijo la reina con un tono melodioso.

El Rey camino delante de ella seguido por su Consejo, sin embargo abruptamente se detuvo al sentir que la mujer siguió sin moverse. -¿Que pasa terrícola, no dijiste que me llevarías a tu compañero?.

La mujer lo miro confundida. -¡Oh! mi Rey, no esperaremos que descienda el Príncipe?le pregunto la reina dudativa.

\- El mocoso llegará mañana, de último momento tuvo que cumplir con una misión que le encargó el maldito de Freezer- respondió el Rey apretando los puños ante su último comentario.

Ya estaba decidido que padre e hijo llegarían el día de hoy al planeta tierra, pero Freezer pidió al Príncipe cumpliera con una misión en la que las cosas no habían salido bien para un escuadrón que previamente había visitado ese planeta llamado Daigón, donde los seres que lo habitaban no tenian ki y era muy difícil ubicar su presencia, no tenían fuerza alguna pero con un solo toque de sus manos podían absorber la fuerza del enemigo, de veite hombres que había mandado Freezer solo uno regresó en un estado vegetativo, por lo que esa misión requeria de la fuerza bruta y que mejor que los Saiyans para someter a estos seres.

Tanto padre como hijo habían lamentando no seguir con sus planes, pero acordaron reunirse en la tierra, literalmente Vegeta llegaría solo a dar el "si acepto" y terminarían con esas ridículas tradiciones terraqueas, y por supuesto se llevarian consigo lo mas importante la tecnología, que le daría a Vegeta la fuerza necesaria para su ascensión al súper Saiyajin.

Ante lo mencionado por el Rey Vegeta, la reina solto el aire que había estado conteniendo, si el Príncipe no hacía acto de presencia hoy, queria decir que tenian la posibilidad de convencer al Rey de convenir favorablemente con el pacto roto, la Reina sabía muy bien que si el Príncipe hubiera venido en esa nave e intentaran convenir con él, lo único que lograrían sería su exterminio, el Príncipe no se tocaría el corazón para aniquilarlos de la manera mas despiadada que solo él conocía.

Guío al Rey y su Consejo a través de los pasillos y pronto llegaron a las puertas del trono, sabiendo el asunto que trataría su esposo con el Rey, había convencido al Consejo Real de pasar al comedor para degustar de un gran manjar de la comida terraquea, algo que nadie con el estomago de un Saiyan se negaría, por lo que logró que el único que se reuniera con su esposo fuera el Rey Vegeta.

Las puertas se abrieron, dando paso al Rey Vegeta y a la Reina Panchy.

-Cariño, el Rey Vegeta y su Consejo han llegado, lamentablemente no contaremos con la presencia del Príncipe Vegeta- se apresuró a decir la Reina Panchy en aflicción, mirando a su esposo de manera suspicaz, pues sabía la Reina que su esposo entendería el mensaje detrás de sus palabras y que pensaría igual que ella, en que sería mas fácil convencer al padre que

al hijo.

-Los dejaré solos para que hablen, mientras tanto ire a atender al Consejo- reverencio la Reina Panchy y salió de la sala, soltando un suspiró, le rogaría a todos los dioses porqué esto salga en beneficio del planeta, tomo su rumbo en dirección al comedor perdida en sus oraciones y sin percatarse que unos ojos azules la observaban y esperaban a que la Reina se perdiera en el pasillo para husmear detrás de la puerta del trono.

-Dejemonos de tanta estupidez Briefs y hablemos de lo que realmente importa el pacto- dijo el Rey Vegeta en tono demandante, se había hartado de toda la palabrería de la Reina durante su camino a la sala del trono.

-P por sup.. puesto!- tartamudeo el Rey Maximus. -Vera Rey siento mucho informarle que debo romper el pacto- agachó la cabeza afligido el Rey Maximus.

-Que dices miserable?- fijo el Rey Vegeta tomándolo del pecho y levantandolo.

El Rey Maximus trago duro, no había conocido al Príncipe Vegeta en persona, pero no sabía quien era mas intimidante con esa mirada de muerte, si el hijo o el padre.

-Lo que pasa es que mi hija, no ha aceptado desposarse con el Príncipe, incluso a huido del planeta antes que aceptar unirse a él.- le comento el Rey Maximus con voz temblorosa.

-Me importa un carajo lo que tu estúpida hija haga- respondio el Rey Vegeta soltando al Rey dejándolo caer con fuerza al piso. -Sera mi hijo quien se encargue de hacerle pagar su desprecio, y el pisotear su honor y orgullo Saiyan, cumple con la otra parte del pacto Briefs, entregame la tecnología- exigió el Rey Vegeta.

Aún en el suelo el Rey Maximus seguia conmocionado por la respuesta del Rey Vegeta. - Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso, si te entrego mi tecnología, ahora ya nada me asegura que nos protegeras de Freezer o que tu hijo no nos destruira.-

-Eres tú quien esta rompiendo el pacto- Gritó el Rey Vegeta furioso.-Yo vine aquí a cumplirlo, así que entregame tu maldita tecnología ahora.- ordenó el Rey Vegeta.

-No puedo, no lo haré, si tu hijo o tú van a matar a alguien por romper el pacto, es solo a mí, deja a mi familia y a mí planeta fuera de esto, ellos no son culpables-.

-Por supuesto que te mataré, bastardo- el Rey Vegeta lo tomó del cuello levantandolo. - Ningún miserable terrícola va a venir a burlarse de mí y de mi raza, disfrutaré purgar tu maldito planeta hasta encontrar la tecnología- El Rey Vegeta comenzó a formar una bola de ki en su mano, misma que iba a impactar en el rostro del Rey Maximus para así terminar con su existencia.

-¡Nooo!- un gritó se escucho irrumpir en la sala del trono, corriendo a pasos apresurados a abalanzarse en protección a su amado padre. Bulma que había estado detrás de la puerta escuchado todo y al ver que esa bestia no tendría compasión por la vida de su padre corrió a detenerlo.

-Mi niña que haces aquí, te dije que te fueras- dijo el Rey Maximus comenzando a sollozar, no quería que su hija lo viera así, doblegado ante una raza despiadada.

-No papá, no me iré- respondió envuelta en lágrimas. Volteando a ver con mucho enojo al Rey Vegeta le recriminó. -Como se atreve a venir aquí y exigir nuestra tecnología, miserable monstruo-

El Rey Vegeta entrecerró los ojos con coraje, como se atrevía esa mujer insignificante a hablarle y retarlo así a él?-.

-Largo de aquí mocosa si no quieres morir ahora- Gruño el Rey Vegeta.

Bulma se levantó de proteger a su padre quien había vuelto a caer al suelo cuando Bulma irrumpió en la sala. Se acercó mas al Rey Vegeta y sin apartar la mirada de él, lo enfrentó. -No me iré, no voy a permitir que mate a mi padre, ni usted ni su estupido hijo van a destruir mi planeta y llevarse nuestra tecnología-. Respondió Bulma cada vez más molesta.

-Tienes agallas mocosa, pero nada de lo que hagas podra salvar a tu padre o a esta bola de lodo que llamas planeta- Le dijo el Rey Vegeta sonriendo con soberbia. -Por el honor de mi raza Saiyan y el honor de tu estupido planeta, pactamos esto, y veo que el honor en tu gente y en tu padre no existe, así que como todo buen guerrero, el honor se cobra con sangre y yo me cobraré con la vida de tu padre y tu planeta-.Respondio el Rey Vegeta degustando del olor a sangre que dejaría con todas las muertes que causaría.

-De..debe haber una forma, de cumplir el pacto- respondió Bulma con voz débil, le dolía inmensamente saber que no podrían defenderse de una amenaza como la que estaba haciendo el Rey Vegeta.

-No la hay mocosa, ya te lo dije, tu padre ha roto el pacto, si tan solo aceptaran darme la tecnología, no me importaría que tu estúpida hermana haya huido, y no se despose con mi hijo, solo quiero la maldita tecnología y me iré-.

-Mi padre tiene razón, si le damos la tecnología, ustedes ya no nos protegerán incluso podrían matarnos, pues ya no les serviremos más-.

-Me estoy cansando de esto mocosa de ti y de toda tu palabrería, si no me van a dar la tecnología, yo la buscaré cuando purge tu planeta, el pacto esta roto y no hay mas que se pueda hacer-.

Bulma conenzo a temblar, sabia que lo que iba a decir cambiaría su vida para siempre, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que convencer al Rey Vegeta de que el pacto podía cumplirse, tenía que salvar a sus padres y a su planeta.

-Yo...Yo puedo cumplir con el pacto-. Dijo casi en un susurro pero el oido del Rey Vegeta pudo escucharlo.

-¿Que estas diciendo mocosa?- pregunto el Rey Vegeta con exasperación. -¿A caso no has escuchado nada de lo que dije?, el pacto esta roto, tu hermana huyó y no estan dispuestos

a entregarme la tecnología

por las buenas- Rugio el Rey ya molesto con todo esto.

-Por lo que escuché el pacto consiste en entregarles nuestra tecnología y desposarse con el Príncipe a cambio de la protección de ustedes a la futura esposa del Príncipe, familia y planeta tierra, ¿no?-.

El Rey puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de Bulma, aun no entendía porqué

demonios seguía enfrascado en esa charla, cuando deberia de estar matando uno por uno de la familia real.

Bulma ignoró el gesto del Rey y continuó hablando. -Lo que yo le propongo es seguir con el pacto, si bien mi hermana ya no esta para cumplir con él yo lo haré... cumpliré con el pacto, yo... yo me desposare con el Príncipe-. Tragó un enorme nudo que se le hizo en la garganta después de decir estas últimas palabras.

-No hija, como crees,no permitiré que hagas semejante tontería- Repondio el Rey Maximus, no permitiría que su amada hija se uniera a ese monstruo llamado Príncipe Vegeta, no podía condenarla a que con su corta vida la viviera en sufrimiento, ya había perdido a una hija, como para perder a otra.

\- Papá, esta bien- le dijo Bulma tranquilizandolo. -Se lo que hago, siempre nos has inculcado que algunas veces hay que sacrificar algo por la paz y seguridad de nuestro pueblo y eso es lo que voy a hacer-. dijo Bulma ofreciéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su padre.

-Siempre me han tachado de ser irresponsable, aventurera, irreverente, altanera, de nunca preocuparme por las necesidades del pueblo y creo que este es el momento preciso para demostrar que realmente me interesa protegerlos a todos-. Se acercó a su padre para abrazarlo y transmitirle la misma confianza que habia crecido en ella al aceptar cumplir con el pacto.

-Rey Vegeta, preparemonos para la boda- dijo Bulma volteando a verlo. El Rey se había quedado en silencio desde el momento en que Bulma aceptó ocupar el lugar de su hermana, realmente él no esperaba que las cosas terminaran así, cuando supo que la hija del Rey había huido, fue una tranquilidad para él pero sobre todo para su hijo que no tendría que unirse a un ser tan débil como lo era la humana y sobre todo mezclar su sangre con esas basuras insignificantes y es que desde un principio solo habían pensado en ir el Rey Vegeta y su hijo al planeta tierra, pero el Consejo insistió en seguir las tradiciones Saiyan y estar presentes en la boda para dar el formalismo tradicional Saiyan, dando la autorización para la unión.

Ahora no le quedaba otra que permitir el matrimonio, cumplir con el pacto y preparar todo para la boda de su hijo con la humana, sin embargo solo así conseguiría su preciada tecnología, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, quizas todo salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba ya que sería mucho mas fácil manipular a la mocosa por su corta edad y mas rápido podrían desacerse de ella, tal y como lo habian planeado con su hijo.

-Estoy de acuerdo mocosa preparemos la boda y cumplamos con el pacto-. Sonrio triunfante el Rey Vegeta.

~o~o~o~o~

Ya se viene la boda y por fin se van a conocer...


	10. El cielo y la noche

En el infinito espacio, una nave se encontraba surcando su viaje entre distintos planetas en dirección al planeta tierra, los ojos negros ónix del Príncipe Vegeta vigilaban el recorrido de la nave, se le había hecho sumamente difícil viajar con todo su escruadron abordo, él estaba acostumbrado a su soledad en su nave individual, pero había acordado con su padre en reunirse con él en el planeta tierra para desposarse con la princesa terrícola, por lo que necesitaba, descanso, comida y un baño, por lo que se vió obligado a reunir a todo su escuadrón en una sola nave, todo su escuadrón se encontraba descansando, había sido un reto muy difícil la misión que les odeno Freezer cumplir, el estúpido de Raditz estuvo a punto de sucumbir a las artimañas de estos seres donde fue su purga, si no hubiera sido por su sangre Saiyan y su cuerpo de guerrero, estaba seguro que ya no estaría en este universo, tuvieron que convertirse en Ozaru para poder exterminarlos con su inmensa fuerza, el maldito de Freezer siempre los enviaba a las misiones más peligrosas pareciera qué queria muertos a los Saiyan.

El Príncipe no veía la hora en desacerse del tirano maldito, ahora con la tecnología de la que le habló su padre, entrenaría lo suficiente para alcanzar su máximo potencial y poder matarlo, aún no les había dicho a su escuadrón adónde se dirigían y ninguno de ellos tuvo el valor para cuestionarlo, sabían que si lo hacían lo unico que recibirían seria un fuerte golpe como respuesta por preguntar, estaban sumamente agotados a todos les absorbieron su ki al inicio de la batalla, por lo que rápidamente Vegeta cambió de táctica y les ordenó convertirse en Orazu, solo así pudieron librarla.

Vegeta seguía perdido en sus pensamientos cuando una mano tocó su hombro y comenzó a masajearlo, e inmediatamente se acercó a su oído y con coquetería le dijo: -Mi Príncipe, aún despierto? he estado esperandote en mi dormitorio!.

Hhm! Vegeta respondió. -Tengo mejores cosas que planear, que en estar pensando en irte a follar-. le dijo con cierto desprecio en su voz.

Caulifla frunció el ceño por su respuesta, estaba acostumbrada a la frialdad del Príncipe, pero desde el día en que su padre lo mando llamar después de haber estado con ella, Vegeta se volvio más reacio a comentar algo con ella del tema que había tratado con su padre y sobre todo pasaba menos tiempo en cama con ella.

-Que pasa, mi Príncipe?, porqué no nos has dicho a donde vamos?-

-A mi boda- respondió de manera muy cortante, Vegeta supuso que ya era el momento de comentarle lo que pasaría una vez que llegarán al planeta tierra, así que estaba por demás prolongar esa noticia.

-¿Qué?- rugió Caulifla aparentando los puños. -Creí que yo sería tu futura reina- respondió apretando los dientes.

Vegeta que había seguido observando el infinito, volteo a mirarla. -Creiste mal, el hecho de que me divierta follando contigo, no quiere decir que te quiera en mi cama permanentemente, ya te has tomado muchas atribuciones de las que no te he dado-. la miró con el mismo ceño fruncido de siempre.

Y tenía razón el Príncipe, Caulifla se había tomado mas atribuciones de las que él le había dado, se había vuelto recelosa al compartir con alguien más a su "hombre" como ella lo llamaba, había matado a varias mujeres del harén del Príncipe, en las que había olido el aroma del Príncipe en ellas, sacando obvias conclusiones de que habían ocupado la cama con el Príncipe, por lo que su enojo la hacían desaparecerlas de la faz del planeta Vegita, a las otras guerreras saiyans las amenazaba constantemente de no meterse con lo que era suyo, hay de alguna que osara meterse con el Príncipe, porque cuando fuera reina les daría la muerte mas lenta y dolorosa que podrían imaginarse. Vegeta había sido conocedor de esto, sin embargo no tenía interes alguno en verse envuelto en lios de faldas, el no había pensado en casarse y darle una reina al reino, si bien queria seguir las tradiciones Saiyan, de desposarse con una Saiyan fuerte, Caulifla no le serviría mas que para la cama y la batalla, sus celos y manipulación, la habían descartado por completo de ser un prospecto a Reina, por parte de Vegeta.

Obviamente tampoco estaba a gusto con desposar a una terrícola, era tan patético que una raza tan débil tuviera algo que el necesitaba para lograr su propósito, se le revolvía la sangre tan solo de pensar en que tendría que unirse a una débil e insignificante mujer, no, él había planeado que el día en que le diera una Reina a su planeta seria una Saiyan, fuerte con sangre guerrera, tan parecida a su madre, pero no hoy estaba condenado a unirse a una débil humana, que quien sabe que hijos procrearia con ella si se atreviera a tocarla y mezclar su valiosa sangre con ella. Hizo un gesto de asco al pensar en eso, no él nunca se mezclaria con la humana, él una vez que derrotara a Freezer recorrería el universo y lo gobernaría ya después con el tiempo buscaría a su Reina digna de estar a su lado gobernando.

-Yo lo hice, porque te considero mi compañero, quiero ser tu compañera- repondio Caulifla aún conteniendo su coraje.

-No. tu lo haces porque me consideras tu propiedad...y yo no soy propiedad de nadie entiendes, él unico con derecho a reclamar algo aquí soy yo, el único Príncipe y futuro Reyaquí soy yo, te advierto mas vale que te comportes a nuestra llegada a la tierra y vayas aprendiendo cual es tu lugar, que si ya lo has olvidado es el mismo que Raditz, Kakarotto y Broly, eres solo una guerrera que pertenece a mi escuadrón y que algunas veces me sirves para calentar mi cama, no para más, está claro-. su voz era sumamente fria y dura que no daba lugar a refutar.

Caulifla asintió en respuesta, su cuerpo temblaba al contener su coraje y ahora un nuevo odio se forjaba en su interior contra esa mísera humana que se atrevería a compartir la cama y la vida al lado de su "hombre".

Ya no hubo más palabras, Vegeta camino en dirección a su dormitorio dejando a una Caulifla llena de furia en la sala de controles, jurandose así misma hacerle pagar a esa maldita humana el ocupar su lugar.

Ya estaban a un día de llegar a la tierra.

Mientras tanto en el planeta tierra, la Reina Panchy se encontraba sollozando en la habitación de su pequeña hija Bulma, después de atender al Consejo e instalarlos en sus respectivas habitaciones se había reunido con su esposo quien le hizo saber lo que su hija había acordado con el Rey Vegeta.

\- Porqué hiciste eso hija? preguntó aun llorando la reina Panchy.

-Tranquila mamá, ahora ya todo va a estar bien, yo voy a estar bien-. Dijo Bulma reconfortado a su madre. -Tenia que hacerlo, por ustedes y por el planeta, el Rey iba a matar a papá y eso no lo iba a permitir-. respondio acercandose a abrazar a su madre.

-De nada hubiera servido ocultar la tecnología en mis cápsulas, con mi padre muerto, al final nos matarían a todos y tomarían el planeta, solo por mero orgullo llevándose la tecnología que no ocultamos-.

-Lo se hija, pero tu no estás preparada para esto, aún eres muy pequeña para desposarte con alguien y convertirte en mujer de la noche a la mañana-. continúo llorando la Reina.

-Lo haré bien mamá, tranquilizante, se que nunca me gustaron las clases de modales y eso a lo que Tigths se sometía diariamente, pero eso no quiere decir que no sepa como comportarme como una futura mujer casada-. Elevó la barbilla con desdén y orgullo de sí misma.

-Vamos mamá, deja de llorar necesitamos prepararnos para la llegada de mi futuro esposo, puedo ver que los saiyajins no son para nada pacientes-. dijo dándole una enorme sonrisa y jalandola fuera de la habitación para disponerse a realizar los preparativos de la boda.

Tenían que preparar todo muy rápido ya que el Rey Vegeta había informado que una vez terminada la ceremonia partiría de regreso a su planeta, nuevamente para no levantar sospechas en Freezer.

El día había llegado, la nave del Príncipe y su escuadrón aterrizaban en el hangar del reino Briefs.

En espera de su descenso se encontraban el Rey Vegeta y su Consejo, los Reyes Briefs y la Princesa Bulma.

El primero en salir fue el Príncipe, con ese porte de altaneria y con los brazos cruzados ademas de su característico ceño fruncido, su mirada se clavó inmediatamente en esa pequeña y delgada mujer de piel lechosa de cabello azul y ojos azules, frunció mas el ceño si es que se podía, porque diablos todo en ese maldito planeta era azul, cuando se acercaba al planeta le llamo la atención el colorido color que brillaba en su máximo esplendor en color azul que lo era el planeta, una vez que entro en la atmósfera nuevamente vio el cielo azul y el mar azul, y malditamente ahora esa exótica criatura portaba el azul en su melena y ojos.

Bulma puso sus manos en su pecho cuando vió desender al príncipe, su cuerpo bien formado que daba la caracteristica de estar mirando aún mismísimo Dios griego, su cabello en flama negro como sus ojos y su mirada tan penetrante que se clavó en ella, haciéndola perderse en esos ojos negros onix, que le daban la sensación de estarse sumergiendo en un pozo sin fondo.

Ninguno de los dos dejaron de mirarse... sus miradas choocaban entre sí, el cielo y la noche se miraron mutuamente.

~o~o~o~

wooow ya se conocieron y ahora falta la boda.

Bueno esta vez actualice muy rápido, y si al parecer los capítulos ya serán un poco mas largos ya que tienen mucho que decir.. jajaja.

Espero les siga gustando y déjenme sus comentarios qye son bienvenidos.


	11. Tristeza

Hola ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios.

Y respecto a ellos así es Luis Carlos, aquí Broly es bueno y no tiene conflicto con Vegeta ni mucho menos con Gokú, el único conflictivo será el padre de Broly.

También Caulifla su conflicto será obviamente con Bulma.

Se van a formar muchas parejas y habrá mucho amor, aunque claro por ahora nuestro amado Vegeta hará sufrir mucho a Bulma por ser humana.

~o~o~o~

La imponente mirada del Príncipe la desestabilizo, después del baile entre el cielo y la noche, ya no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada, parecía que le quemaba la piel, cuando sus ojos negros la miraban.

Volvió a levantar la mirada cuando detrás del Príncipe otros Saiyans bajaban, y nuevamente su mirada se centró en la mujer Saiyan, era muy bonita a su parecer, su cuerpo detallaba sus curvas bien formadas, algo que para la corta edad de Bulma le molestaba, ella no era conocedora de que independientemente de su corta edad, llamaba ya la atención de muchos hombres, porque su cuerpo estaba ya muy bien formado.

Caulifla fijó su mirada en Bulma, y si las miradas mataran, desde el instante en que Caulifla puso sus ojos en ella, ya estuviera muerta, su mirada era extremadamente fría y asesina, lo contrario de Bulma, Caulifla inmediatamente vió a una enemiga, ya que sabía que por el físico de Bulma fácilmente podría llamar la atención de su Príncipe.

Una vez que todos bajaron de la nave, el Príncipe inmediatamente fue recibido con un abrazo de la Reina Panchy, que hizo a Vegeta congelarse en su lugar y abrir los ojos en sorpresa por el recibimiento.

-¡Oh!, bienvenido joven y apuesto Príncipe, pero mira que que guapo estas-. Canturreo la Reina, mientras apretaba sus bisceps.

El Príncipe le dirigió una mirada acusadora, pero ni así la Reina lo soltaba. El Rey Vegeta y Bardock, ocultaron una sonrisa de burla al ver a Vegeta en esa situacion.

El Rey Briefs, y Bulma fueron los únicos que entendieron la mirada del Príncipe, por lo que el Rey Briefs se aclaro la garganta y pidió dirigirse al comedor.

Kakarotto una vez que escuchó que había comida, intentó adelantarse, pero fue abruptamente detenido por el puño del Príncipe clavándose en su estómago, dejándolo tirado en el suelo y sin aire.

Y es que se lo merecía, mientras se acercaban al planeta, Kakarotto había estado sacando de sus casillas al Príncipe, preguntándole constantemente cuanto faltaba para llegar porque él ya moría de hambre, así fue todo el camino hasta que aterrizaron.

Bardock y Raditz, movieron la cabeza de un lado a otro en negación, al ver lo sucedido y es que ambos sabían que su hijo y hermano siempre lograba sacar de quicio al Príncipe con sus tonterías.

Fueron escoltados por los pasillos hacía el comedor, el Rey iba por delante, con Ten, junto con el Rey Vegeta y su Consejo, detrás de ellos le seguía Bulma escoltada por Lápiz y Krilin, luego venía el Príncipe junto con la Reina Panchy, quien no lo había soltado y seguía colgada de su brazo, le seguían Launch y Lazuli y por último el escuadrón del Príncipe.

Durante el recorrido al comedor Bulma sentía la mirada del Príncipe nuevamente clavada en ella, y así era el Príncipe jamás dejó de seguir los movimientos de las caderas de la Princesa, parecía hipnotizado por el vaivén de sus caderas y es que Bulma nuevamente había optado por vestirse tal y como era ella, con un top corto rojo que resaltaba sus pechos y por lo corto dejaba ver su estrecha cintura y unos leggins negros a la cadera, por lo que se podía apreciar la mayor parte de su piel blanca.

Una vez que llegaron al comedor la Reina hizo sentar al Príncipe junto a su hija, ambos se miraron incómodos, si no fuera por el hambre que también tenía Vegeta, hubiera optado por esperar en su habitación hasta la hora de la boda.

El comedor se había llenado de bastante incomodidad entre varios de los presentes, por su parte el Rey Briefs al fin conocía en persona al Príncipe, ese ser del que había escuchado traía consigo solo muerte y destrucción, se llenaba de pesar el tener que entregar a su mas grande tesoro a ese ser despiadado.

La Reina Panchy, en lo mas profundo de su corazón esperaba que su hija, logrará tocar el alma y corazón del Príncipe, como buena madre sabía que los actos de los hijos son únicamente el reflejo de los padres y quizás de las buenas o malas decisiones que uno como padre tome. Así que esperaba que las decisiones que tomaron por el Príncipe cuando era niño no se reflejen en su matrimonio con su hija.

Caulifla por su parte seguía molesta, para ella ésto era una humillación y más molesta se puso cuando su padre, sonrió y alabó a la estúpida Princesa, resaltando su belleza.

Paragus de vez en cuando le daba miradas de desaprobación a su hijo y es que antes de salir a su misión con el Príncipe habían discutido él y su padre, Paragus siempre había querido que su hijo no fuera un don nadie, su cargo en el Consejo le daba la oportunidad para colocar en un alto rango a Broly, pero éste siempre se había negado a que su padre interviniera en su vida, Broly era un alma buena, por lo que siempre chocaba con la maldad y hambre de poder de su padre, ya que eran incontables las veces en que Paragus había querido hacer lo que hoy estaba haciendo el Rey Vegeta, desposar a su hijo con alguna importante Princesa, que tuviera un planeta sumamente productivo y en el que una vez que se explotará pudiera obtener el poder que tanto ha deseado, pero para su mala fortuna su hijo había puesto sus ojos en la tonta hermana de Caulifla, Kale, solo por ella había rechazado desposarse con alguna princesa y llenar de gloria y poder a su padre.

A Raditz no le gustaba para nada estar ahí, todos los humanos alrededor se le hacían repugnantes, como se atrevían a verlos con esas miradas tan despectivas que constantemente les eran dirigidas por los guardias, si esos estúpidos estuvieran en el Planeta Vegita, ya les habría mostrado cual es su lugar, a todos esos insignificantes seres.

No todo fue incomodidad para todos ya que una vez que se comenzó a servir la comida Kakarotto se atragantó con ella, cuando a su lado tomó asiento Milk, ella le dió una sonrisa lo que hizo que comenzara a ahogarse, por lo que Milk procedió a darle unos ligeros golpes en la espalda, y una vez que Kakarotto se compuso le devolvio la sonrisa, haciendo que Milk se sonrojara.

-Guapo Príncipe- finalmente hablo la Reina Panchy sacando a todos de sus pensamientos.

-Ya verá lo que hemos preparado para la boda, le va a encantar-. dijo Panchy uniendo sus manos en su pecho de manera emocionada.

Vegeta volvió a hacer un gesto de disgusto, ¿A caso esa urraca humana jamás se callaba?.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron, dando paso al Coronel Yamcha, quien acababa de regresar de las tierras del este, con la desaparición de Tights todos se habían distribuido para cubrir la mayor parte del planeta y localizar a la Princesa, por lo que una vez que llegó al castillo Briefs fue informado de la presencia de los Saiyan, y de los preparativos para la boda del Príncipe con la Princesa Bulma, por lo que no creyendo éste último comentario corrió a corroborarlo y grande fue su sorpresa al entrar al comedor y ver a la Princesa sentada justo a un lado del Príncipe, frunció la mirada depositandola en la Princesa, ésta al encontrarse con la mirada de Yamcha, bajo el rostro evitando enfrentarlo, acto que pasó desapercibido para todos menos para el Príncipe Vegeta que se preguntaba ¿quién era ese insecto? y ¿porque miraba de esa forma tan acusadora a la humana?.

-Yamcha, hás llegado de tu viaje-. Saludo la Reina Panchy. -Supongo que vienes muy cansado hijo, descansa un poco para que estes presente en la boda de nuestra hermosa Bulma con el apuesto Príncipe Vegeta-. refirió mientras señalaba a cada uno de los mencionados.

-Por supuesto mi Reina-. alcanzo a decir Yamcha, aligerando su tono de voz. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.

Bulma se levantó de su asiento y disculpándose con los saiyans, argumentando que tenía algunas cosas pendientes por realizar antes de la boda se retiró en la misma dirección que Yamcha.

-Yamcha, espera por favor, tenemos que hablar-. suplicó Bulma, había visto el enojo marcado en el semblante de Yamcha, ellos habían hecho planes a futuro, por lo que merecía una explicación de los motivos por los cuales se estaba casando con otro.

Yamcha detuvo sus pasos y volteo a mirarla. -Hablar? de que tenemos que hablar?, de que nuestros planes no se van a realizar, porque te vas a casar con otro?, de que no estoy a tu altura para reclamarte como mi esposa? de qué Bulma, de que quieres que hablemos?. Su voz estaba llena de reproche.

Bulma contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, le dolian terriblemente las palabras de Yamcha, era cierto que no había pensado en su relación con él cuando aceptó cumplir con el pacto, ella solo había pensado en salvar a su padre y al planeta de una muerte inminente, esperaba que Yamcha la perdonara, ella lo amaba a él y no a ese Príncipe de mirada fría

y arrogante.

Intentó acercarse a Yamcha pero este se alejó, dió vuelta y siguió su camino a su habitación.

Bulma ya no pudo contener mas las lágrimas después de ver el rechazo de Yamcha, se recargo en la pared y dejó que su tristeza saliera, sin darse cuenta de que a cierta distancia era observada por el Príncipe, se sentía humillado, porque esa humana se casaría con él, sí estaba con ése insecto, apretó los puños con enojo, le haría pagar por esto esa estúpida humana.

Y es que muy en el fondo, Yamcha estaba feliz de como su situacion había cambiado con la partida de la Princesa Tights, eso le dejaba el camino libre a Bulma para ser la reina del planeta tierra y si él lograba convencer a los Reyes que su amor por Bulma era sincero, eso lo pondría desde luego en una posición mucho más alta.


	12. La boda

Mas tarde por la noche, Bulma observaba su reflejo en el amplio espejo, portaba el hemoso vestido blanco que por tradición había pertenecido a su madre, con tan poco tiempo habían logrado ajustarlo a su pequeño cuerpo.

Este era el momento en que tendría que dejar aún lado todo lo que amaba, por su pueblo, por sus padres, ya se había desahogado lo suficientemente, al tener que dejar atrás a su gran y primer amor, después de esta noche se convertiría en la esposa del Príncipe de los Saiyajines.

-¡Oh! mi hermosa hija, que bien te ves-. Dijo Panchy, cuando entró en la habitación, sacandola de sus pensamientos.

-Vas a impresionar al guapo y apuesto Príncipe, con ese vestido, y cuando te vea se le va a caer la mandíbula hasta el suelo. Agregó guiñandole el ojo haciendo que Bulma se sonrojara con el comentario de su madre.

En realidad no creía que eso fuera cierto, la mirada tan fría e indiferente que le había dado el Príncipe después de la comida, le hizo darse cuenta que difícilmente una mujer podría llamar la atención del Príncipe y tocar su corazón si es que éste tenía uno, y es que su padre el Rey Maximus, después de la comida la había ido a buscar a su habitación, y con todo el pesar del mundo le contó quién era realmente la persona con la que esta noche se uniría, el Gran Príncipe destructor de Planetas, su padre había considerado que lo mejor era contarle todo a su hija, quería que ella tuviera todos los medios para defenderse del que muy pronto sería su esposo y por lo tanto debía conocerlo y saber absolutamente todo de él.

Bulma palideció cuando su padre le contó todo lo que sabía del Príncipe, si bien le había parecido muy guapo cuando lo vio descender de su nave, en cierto modo en su mirada encontró rabia, odio y muerte que la hizo estremecerse y ahora sabía porque, sentía cierto miedo al estar a su lado. Rápidamente se regaño así misma, no, ella no era una cobarde debia hacerle frente, debía demostrarle quién era la Princesa Bulma Briefs, nuevamente con su valor renovado, volvió a mirar su reflejo en el espejo, ella le demostraría a ese Saiyajin frío y arrogante quienes eran los humanos.

Al Príncipe Vegeta, la Reina de había asignado una habitación conjunta a la de Bulma, él había elegido usar su armadura con la insignia Real y su capa azul marino, la Reina había insistido en que portara un esmoquin negro como era tradición en la tierra, sin embargo él iba a seguir sus tradiciones saiyan, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con esta estúpida boda.

Su padre ni siquiera había hecho acto de presencia en su habitación, la única que entraba y salía como mosca rondando la habitación era la Reina Panchy, "acaso todos eran así de fastidiosos en la tierra y tan pegajosos como la Reina", pensaba. Y nuevamente la puerta de su habitación se abrió, el Príncipe puso los ojos en blanco al sentir que nuevamente era la Reina, quería largarse ya de ese maldito planeta lleno de debiluchos, antes de que la Reina lo sacara de sus casillas y rompiera el pacto al matarla por fastidiosa.

-Príncipe Vegeta, que guapo se ve con su armadura, no cabe duda que si yo fuera más joven estaría dispuesta a casarme con usted-. le dijo Panchy sonriendo arduamente.

Vegeta apretó los puños, "que estupideces decía esa tonta mujer", aunque su comentario lo hizo sonrojar, inmediatamente le dio la espalda para que la Reina no lo notara.

La Reina seguía escrudiñando con la mirada al Príncipe, que afortunada era su hija. Salió de sus pensamientos al notar que nuevamente el Príncipe la miraba, esperando que la Reina le dijera el motivo de su intromisión.

-Solo viene a decirle que mí hermosa Bulma ya está lista, en cuanto usted esté en el altar ella podrá salir de su habitación.Es una tradición en la tierra que el novio no vea a la novia hasta que esten en el altar-.

-Hhm- fue la única respuesta del Príncipe quién tomó su capa y salió con rumbo al altar, entre más se apurara, mas pronto se iría de este maldito planeta.

Al llegar pudo ver que ya todos los estaban esperando, odiaba todo ese tipo de formalismos, esperaba que todo este teatro acabara pronto, divisó a su padre quien lo miró con el mismo semblante de indiferencia de siempre, suspiró al posar su mirada en el idiota de Kakarotto quien lo miraba con su tipica sonrisa estúpida, frunció sus cejas al posar su mirada en Caulifla, quién lo miraba de la misma forma que él, siguió su camino, no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, él obtendría la tecnología de la tierra, entrenaria duro y ascendería al súper saiyajin, reclamando su lugar en el universo, se colocó de brazos cruzados, en el lugar en el que tenía que esperar la llegada de la humana.

Pronto sonó la marcha nupcial, que anunciaba la entrada de la Princesa Bulma, iba sostenida del brazo de su padre, con cada paso que daba sus piernas temblaban, sentía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo, en cuanto entró fijó su mirada en el Príncipe, que con la postura que había tomado para esperarla la intimidó, se veía tan guapo en su traje y a la vez tan soberbio y arrogante con ese ceño fruncido. Miró a su alrededor, sentia las miradas de todos devorandola, se dió cuenta que las miradas mas severas venían de la mujer Saiyan que había llegado con el Principe, volteó su vista al lado opuesto para encontrarse con la otra mirada severa de Yamcha, inmediatamente cambio su mirada nuevamente al Príncipe, esta vez no encontró ningún rastro de maldad en sus ojos negros, no podía explicar lo que veía en ellos ahora, su mirada se sentia serena y tranquila, que prefirió mantener la mirada fija en esos pozos oscuros que en los ojos de desaprobación de Yamcha. Camino con su padre hasta llegar al altar donde fue entregada al Príncipe quién desde que la vió entrar su mirada se perdió en ella, parecía un ángel, podía ver sus ojos azules resaltando a través del velo que cubría su rostro, la vió mirar a Caulifla y luego al insecto ése por el que la vio llorar, como era posible que le llorara a ese insecto debil, por un momento olvidó porqué la había odiado tanto, tragó duró cuando la tuvo frente a frente, no sabía porque esa débil mujer lo estaba haciendo sertir esas sensaciones tan extrañas que nunca había sentido por ningún ser a su alrededor, excepto su madre claro.

Ambos volteraron al altar, para dar inicio con la ceremonia, sin saber que ambos sentían esa misma sensación extraña el uno por el otro despues de haberse mirado.

Sensación que creció cuando llego el momento en que Vegeta tuvo que hacer a un lado su velo, sintió un fuerte hormigueo que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando nuevamente sus ojos azules se fijaron en los suyos, "porque esa humana lo miraba así", "que tenían sus ojos que lo hacían sentir felicidad y consuelo a su alma negra y marchita".

Una vez que se terminó la ceremonia y que el clérigo pronunció la famosa frase de:"puede besar a la novia", ambos Príncipes se pusieron rígidos, Vegeta desde luego no iba a hacer el ridículo frente a todos demostrado algún afectó, y menos iba a besar a esa débil mujer, a paso apresurado bajo del altar y se dirigió a la recepción del banquete seguido por todo su escuadrón y Saiyans del Consejo.

En realidad ninguno de ellos conocía las tradiciones de la tierra, así que no vivieron nada de malo la forma en la que se retiraron, como buenos saiyans esperaban pasar ya a la hora de la comida.

El Rey Vegeta se había colocado cerca del Rey Maximus, este era el momento perfecto para comenzar a enlistar la tecnología que se llevaría a su planeta, el Rey Maximus parecía que estaba en un funeral, seguía afligido por su pequeña, ahora que se había convertido en la esposa del Príncipe su insertidumbre creció al tenerla que exponer a una vida quizas de sufrimiento al lado de ese hombre.

Bulma y Vegeta no se habían dirigido una palabra aún, ambos seguían asimilando el sentimiento tan extraño que tuvieron en el altar.

Pronto comenzó la comida y el baile, para los Saiyans su único interés fue la comida, a excepción de uno de ellos, que después de haber devorado todos lo platillos que le pusieron enfrente, se había animado a sacar a bailar a la pelinegra que se había sentado aun lado de él durante la comida y que sin lugar a dudas lo había cautivado, la verdad era que el no sabía bailar, era un guerrero pero Milk había llamado mucho su atención que no dudó en invitarla a bailar y ahí estaban haciendo el ridículo con los pasos torpes de Kakarotto, pero que a Milk no le importaban, pues estaba maravillada con la sonrisa alegre que le brindaba ese saiyan.

Caulifla después de comer se había retirado a su dormitorio, no estaba dispuesta a aguantar ver a su hombre con otra.

Yamcha también se había disculpado con los Reyes, para poder retirarse después de la ceremonia, él ya sabía quién y qué era el Príncipe, por lo que no entendía porqué los reyes habían entragado a su hija a ese monstruo.

La mayoría de los terráqueos disfruraba de la fiesta, excepto por Launch, quien desde la comida había tenido una guerra de miradas asesinas con Raditz y es que ella lo había escuchado hablar tan despectivamente de los humanos y lo débiles que eran que lo odio desde ese momento, algo que no paso desapercibido para Raditz, quien aprovechaba todo momento para menospreciar a los humanos y más a esa mujer terrícola.

Finalmente toda la realeza se sentó en un mismo lugar, uniéndose en la sala del trono, era momento de acordar lo que debían hacer ahora que sus hijos se habían unido.

-No- gritó con enojó el Rey Maximus. -No puedo permitir que te lleves a mi hija, la necesito aquí, para que reine el planeta, ahora sin Tigths, ella debe ocupar su lugar-.

-Vamos Briefs, sabes perfectamente que mi hijo tiene misiones que cumplir, para el maldito de Freezer, así que no puede quedarse en este maldito planeta a jugar a la familia, el deber de tu hija ahora es seguirlo-. le respondió el Rey con el mismo enojo.

\- Tranquilicense por favor, papá el Rey Vegeta tiene razón- Dijo Bulma volteando a mirar a su padre. -Mi lugar ahora es al lado de mi esposo- dijo timidamente mirando de reojo al Príncipe, quien se mantenía de pie con los brazos cruzados e inmune a los berrinches del Rey Maximus, ellos se irían de ahí con las manos llenas y con todo lo que querían.

-¡Oh!, cariño ellos tienen razón- respondió la Reina Panchy. - Recuerda que Bulma no esta preparada para ser reina todavía, el Príncipe ha regresado a su planeta para prepararse, por lo que creo le servirá a Bulma aprender junto con él cómo reinar, no lo crees-. dijo en un tono tranquilizador.

El Rey Briefs se mordió la lengua, ciertamente su mujer tenía razón, Bulma no estaba preparada para ser Reina, pero él había esperado convencer a los Saiyans de no llevarse a su hija a través de ese pretexto y falló.

Ahora tenían que alistar todo ya que al amanecer los Saiyajines partirían con su tecnología y con su mayor tesoro, su hija. El Rey Maximus suspiró, no mandaría sola a su hija a merced de esos Saiyans, ya había hablado con Ten y habían acordado que los mejores guerreros que tenían debían viajar con ella para protegerla.

A Ten se le había hecho muy difícil convencer a Yamcha de ir como guardia de Bulma, Ten se había dado cuenta de la sorpresa y decepción en el rostro de Yamcha, cuando llegó de las tierras del Oeste y supo del compromiso de la Princesa y el Príncipe, sin embargo Ten le había recordado que tenían un compromiso con la familia real que debían cumplir, sabiendo desde luego que para los Reyes su hija era su mayor tesoro.

A regañadientes Yamcha aceptó, Lazuli y Krilin no dudaron en aceptar y Launch inmediatamente se ofreció a acompañar a la Princesa, Bulma había pedido que Milk la acompañara también, Lápiz y Ten habían decidido quedarse, no podían dejar desprotegido el reino y a los Reyes, ademas tenían que coordinar la llegada de los saiyans que se quedarían a proteger de ahora en adelante al planeta tierra de los hombres de Freezer que se encontraban buscando la tecnología.

Todos estaban intranquilos pensando en lo que les esperaba en el planeta Vegita...

o~o~o~o

Respondiendo a marianny.matheus. Bueno Bulma va a sufrir un poco y es porque se enamora de Vegeta desde luego, aqui hago referencia en que por ser humana pero como lo comente desde capitulos abteriores es porque vegeta detesta la debilidad, pero obvió se dara de topes con Bulma y no, no la estoy haciendo debil y sufrible es como de entrada cree vegeta que es, pero todos sabemos que vegeta se enamora de Bulma porque es la unica que le hace frente, por su audacia y tenacidad. Pero si te cuento aquí lo que tengo planeado para ellos pues ya no seguiría escribiendo la historia verdad. jiji no desesperen que ya viene la trama de como se van a unir.


	13. La partida

Después de la reunión, el Rey junto con su Consejo partió a su planeta, no podían quedarse mas tiempo, y darle la oportunidad a Freezer de descubrir lo que estaban haciendo a sus espaldas, fueron acompañados a despedirlos los Reyes y el Príncipe Vegeta, quien cruzó unas últimas palabras con su padre para que lo tuvieran todo listo a su llegada al Planeta Vegita.

Uno de los principales beneficios de los que se habían allegado los saiyajins fue esa enorme nave en la que partirían a su planeta estaba muy bien equipada y con ella podían viajar a mitad de tiempo del recorrido normal, era así que probablemente estarían en el planeta Vegita en día y medio, momentos después la nave se perdió en el cielo.

Por su parte la Reina no perdió la oportunidad de dirigirle una mirada pícara al Príncipe, pues después de haber despedido la nave de su padre fue prácticamente obligado por la Reina a dirigirse a la habitación de la Princesa, la había dejado de escuchar cuando la mujer loca tuvo el atrevimiento de mencionarle que pronto procrearian hijos hermosos y guapos como ellos, "como se atrevía esa mujer a pensar siquiera que el tocaría a esa humana débil e insignificante, no, él no mezclaria su sangre con ella". Camino por el pasillo que dirigía a la habitación de la Princesa y se detuvo frente a ésta, se maldijo internamente porque demonios le tomaba tanto tiempo en darse la vuelta y mandar todo al diablo, porque seguía parado ahí pensando en girar la perilla. Apretó los puños con fuerza, la odiaba, la odiaba tanto por hacerlo dudar, por estar ahí parado como un tonto pensando en entrar y consumar el matrimonio.

Inmediatamente se giró y se retiró por el mismo pasillo que había llegado, habia pensado en ocupar nuevamente la habitación que le otorgó la reina para la ceremonia, pero estaba seguro que la reina lo perseguiria como abeja en un panal y no lo dejaría dormir ahí, sin duda alguna se dirigió a su nave aunque fuera muy incómodo dormiría ahí para no ser molestado.

Salió del pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones en dirección al hangar, se detuvo de golpe cuando divisó una sombra que se escondía entre el jardín, inmediatamente percibió el ki de a quién correspondía, frunció sus cejas, "que hacía ese maldito insecto aquí". La sombra se detuvo también cuando se dió cuenta que había sido descubierto por el Príncipe.

-¿Que haces aquí insecto?- le dijo en tono mordaz, -este pasillo solo dirige al dormitorio de la humana- bajo el tono al final cuando entendió lo que hacía ahí el insecto. Apretó los puños ningún débil se burlaria de él, este era el momento de ponerlo en su lugar, sonrió ante este último pensamiento.

-¿Qué hace un insecto como tú buscando a mí mujer?- escupió resaltando sus palabras en la última frase.

El hombre frente a él también frunció sus cejas ante el comentario del Príncipe. -Ella no es tú mujer, sabes perfectamente que está contigo por obligación-.

-Me importa una mierda que esté conmigo por obligación o no, es mi mujer ante todos, y mas te vale mantenerte alejado de ella, no eres mas que un insecto débil-.

\- Y tú no eres mas que un maldito asesino, cuando ella se de cuenta de quién eres en realidad, te dejará y yo estaré ahí para ella-.

-Jajajaja, acaso no te has visto insecto, no eres nadie, no tienes nada que ofrecerle, no eres mas que un simple soldaducho de cuarta-.

La mirada de ambos hombres era de odio, ninguno se rendiría.

-Yo soy un Príncipe y de ahora en adelante también seré tu Príncipe, así que mas te vale que me tengas respeto, si no quieres que te eliminé-.

-Tu no eres mi Príncipe y nunca recibiré órdenes tuyas, si acepte ir con Bulma es para protegerla de ti y porque yo si la amo-.

-Hhm, ¿amor?, como siempre ustedes y sus estúpidos sentimentalismos, por eso son tan débiles. Quedas advertido insecto te quiero lejos de mi mujer, ahora el único que estará cerca de ella seré yo-. concluyó girandose rumbo al pasillo por el que había salido.

Tenía que entrar al dormitorio de la humana para que el insecto lo viera y se llenara aún más de rabia. Sin pensarlo más giro la perilla y entro, inmediatamente fue inundado con el aroma dulce que llenaba la habitación, su cola se erizo al respirar el aroma, la habitación estaba oscura pero para su vista lograba ver a la perfección el interior, pudo ubicar la silueta de la humana recostada en la cama, completamente desparramada en ella, y es que Bulma se había pasado todo el tiempo empacando su ropa y herramientas para seguir con sus proyectos que termino exhausta, solo se recostó un momento a descansar y se quedó completamente dormida.

El Príncipe la observó durante un buen tiempo, su vista se había perdido en sus largas y blancas piernas que estaban expuestas a su merced, de repente sintió mucho calor, ¿porqué el cuarto estaba muy caliente?, se giró dando la espalda a la cama, comenzó a quitarse la armadura, por lo regular en los Saiyan no existía el pudor o decoro, por lo que siempre dormía desnudo, pero esta vez haría una excepción, asi que se quedó solo con el bóxer, estaba muy cansado, así que ya no daría mas vueltas y dormiría ahí, siempre y cuando se despertara antes que la humana podría irse de la habitación sin que ella notara que durmió ahí, le dió la espalda y se entregó al sueño.

Yamcha había estado sumamente molesto, después de haberse topado con el Príncipe y más cuando lo vio entrar a la habitación de Bulma, él había querido hablar con ella, disculparse y ofrecerle su apoyo, pero cuando llegó al pasillo vió al Príncipe de pie en la puerta, por lo que optó por retirarse ya tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella, sin embargo corrió a ocultarse cuando vió al Príncipe seguir sus pasos, frunció el seño cuando el Príncipe lo descubrió insultandolo, ese miserable no se quedaría con ella.

A penas amanecía en el planeta tierra, tenían también que partir pronto, Vegeta abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió un golpe en el rostro, inmediatamente recordó donde estaba, se sentó en el colchón y volteó con enojo a ver a la causante del golpe, Bulma seguía dormida, pero en uno de sus movimientos había golpeado con la palma de su mano al Príncipe en la cara.

Con molestia intentó levantarse antes de que la humana despertara, sin embargo se detuvo de golpe, al sentir que su cola estaba unida a algo y le impedía levantarse, volteo y siguió con la mirada el camino de su cola, abrió grandes sus ojos cuando observó que su cola estaba enredada en el muslo de Bulma, "¿en que maldito momento su cola llego ahí?", frunció sus cejas, su cola siempre se había mantenido enrollada en su cintura, y es que la cola de los saiyans servía además de poder convertirse en orazus, para vincularse emocionalmente con su pareja, cuando ambos saiyans estaban destinados a unirse y se complementaban sus colas se entrelazaban para así demostrar su vínculo y unión, con Caulifla las veces que había estado con ella su cola nunca se vinculó, por eso sabía que Caulifla no era la indicada para él, con las otras mujeres con las que ha estado tampoco, por lo que se extrañó que su cola reaccionara así con la humana, la desenrosco con cuidado de no despertarla y se la ato a su cintura, se quedó un momento observándola, aún dormida se veía hermosa, su miembro reaccionó a su observación, dió vuelta y salió de la habitación tendría que darse un baño frío.

Caminaba por el pasillo, aún le daba tiempo de ir a su nave y darse un baño para calmar su libido, en la dirección contraria logró ver a la loca de la Reina que se dirigía hacia él.

-Apuesto Príncipe, no quería molestarlos, habrán terminado bastante agotados por su noche de bodas-. dijo la Reina cubriéndose la boca para no soltar una risa escandalosa.

A Vegeta le se le hinchó una vena en la frente que amenazaba con estallar, por el comentario de la Reina, frunció el ceño y contó hasta mil para tranquilizarse y no matar a esta loca, afortunadamente el Rey llegó en su auxilio.

-Principe Vegeta, ya esta lista la nave que equipe para ustedes, es casi igual a la que le dí a su padre-.

-Bien solo me daré un baño, supongo que mi escuadrón ya está listo para partir, aunque la holgazana de su hija sigue durmiendo-. dijo volteando a ver a la Reina, con la intención de que dejara de molestarlo y fuera a molestar a su hija. -No soy muy paciente así que espero que cuando partamos ella ya este en esa nave o me iré sin ella-.

-¡Oh! no te preocupes apuesto Príncipe ahora mismo iré a verla quiero que me cuente todos los detalles de su noche de bodas-. volvió a ponerse las manos en la boca al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del Príncipe.

Vegeta prefirió seguir su camino y hacer como que no escucho nada. El Rey solo suspiro, agradecía internamente que el Príncipe se contuviera con su esposa de las locuras que ésta solía decir.

Vegeta prefirió darse un baño en la nave en que llegó, aún tenía ropa ahí, una vez que entró en la nave se desnudo, aún su cuerpo le pedía un desahogo, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, que no había notado que Caulifla estaba en la nave guardando sus cosas para subirlas a la otra nave. La noto cuando esta lo abrazo por la espalda y lo acercó a su cuerpo también desnudo, Vegeta soltó un suspiro, realmente Caulifla llegaba en el momento oportuno, se giro para tenerla de frente, dirigió su vista a sus senos y no dudó en inclinarse a probarlos, la tomó de las caderas y la levanto de manera que sus piernas se enrollaran en su cintura y sin darle más tiempo al juego la penetró una y otra vez de manera salvaje, como casi siempre la follaba, una vez que llegó a su liberación la soltó, se enjuago rápidamente y salió de la ducha para vestirse.

Caulifla lo observó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, lo que acababa de pasar entre ella y el Príncipe la animó, si el Príncipe la tomó otra vez eso quería decir que la humana no lo había satisfacido como ella lo hacía, en el fondo el Príncipe seguiría siendo suyo, salió de la ducha y se vistio, se dirigió al comedor, la Reina había preparado el desayuno para antes de que se fueran, cuando Caulifla llegó ya estaban todos incluso el Príncipe y la Princesa sentados desayunando, optó por sentarse frente a Bulma, quería restregarle lo que acababa de pasar en la nave con el Príncipe, constantemente le dirigía miradas altaneras.

Tanto Broly como Kakarotto estaban inconformes habían hecho una cara de disgusto cuando Caulifla se sento entre ambos, y es que ambos percibieron el aroma del Príncipe en ella, "que no se supone que desde ayer la única que debia portar el aroma del Príncipe lo era la Princesa Bulma?".

Llegó el momento en que Bulma se hartó de la mirada que le daba Caulifla y le mantuvo la mirada retandola, Caulifla simplemente le sonrió con burla, pero inmediatamente se puso sería cuando recibió la mirada de represalia del Príncipe.

Todos los humanos se encontraban despidiéndose entre lágrimas y abrazos, los Saiyans ya habían abordado la nave, no querían ser parte de todo ese sentimentalismo absurdo.

Una vez que entraron todos a la nave y esta despego la mayoría de ellos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, excepto Vegeta y Bulma, Vegeta se encontraba sentado frente a los controles de mando, le gustaba mirar las estrellas, odiaba tener que permanecer dormido durante sus misiones, y en esta nave podía admirar todas las estrellas en su magnitud.

Bulma se sentó a su lado, era la primera vez que salia de su planeta, nunca había visto el universo, sus ojos brillaban al ver el infinito.

-Ve a dormir humana, este no es lugar para ti- le dijo Vegeta despectivamente.

Bulma frunció sus cejas y lo miró con enojo. -En primera mi nombre es Bulma ¿entiendes?.Y en segunda éste y cualquier otro lugar son para mí, porque es donde quiero estar y tú- le dijo señalandolo con el dedo.-no me das órdenes, está claro-. lo miro con sus manos en jarras.

Vegeta abrió grandes sus ojos en sorpresa, "¿como se atrevía esa débil humana a hablarle así?", ¿que no veía que con un simple movimiento podía romperle el cuello?".

-Mira mujer lo mejor será que te vayas a descansar, no quiero que muevas o presiones algun botón por error, pronto estaremos en mi planeta y los horarios ahí son completamente diferentes a la tierra-. le dijo en un tono aún mas frío.

Bulma continuaba con sus manos en las caderas. -¿Qué dices simio arrogante? gritó con mas furia, haciendo que Vegeta se cubriera los oidos.

-¿A caso no sabes quién soy yo?, no soy una estúpida niña tonta, soy la mas inteligente del planeta tierra, después de mi padre claro, junto a él he inventado infinidad de cosas y una de ellas es esta nave-. le dijo orgullosa de elogiarse así misma.

Vegeta frunció sus cejas, jamás espero que esa mocosa tuviera cerebro y mucho menos que inventara algunas cosas.

-Bien mujer puedes quedarte, pero si vuelves a gritar así te mataré, ¿entiendes?-. la seguía mirando fijamente.

Bulma de repente se sintió pequeñita al ver la mirada que el le daba, su tono no era mordaz y su mirada tampoco, sentía como si con solo mirarla se la fuera a tragar, veía en ella deseo.

Tragó duro, y volvió a ocupar el asiento aún lado de él, solo en ocasiones lo miraba de reojo y veia a Vegeta implacable e inmutable, por lo visto les esperaba un largo viaje al Planeta Vegita...


	14. El Planeta Vegita

Durante el recorrido, Bulma había intentado entablar una conversación con Vegeta, sin embargo muy pronto se había dado cuenta que no era muy platicador que digamos, ya que las preguntas que ella le había hecho solo eran contestadas con monosílabos por parte de Vegeta, no era que éste no le quisiera responder sin embargo sus pensamientos estaban por el momento en los pendientes que tenía que cumplir a penas llegara a su planeta y sobre todo cuando Freezer se enterará de su boda. Estaba seguro que el maldito de Freezer no le caería muy bien la noticia, era un maldito afeminado que cuando Vegeta comenzo a crecer, tuvo cierta fijación por el Príncipe, muchos se habian dado cuenta, por la forma en que trataba a Vegeta y las consideraciones que solía tener con él, no era que a Vegeta le importara lo que pensara Freezer, pero si lo que haría, sabía que tomaría represalias en su contra.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que el ki de Bulma comenzaba a incrementarse, volteo a mirarla, solo para encontrarla con el ceño fuertemente fruncido, iba a preguntar que pasaba cuando sintió a Caulifla a sus espaldas, volteo a mirarla ella se encontraba a sus espaldas parada de una manera muy coqueta, Vegeta no había escuchado lo que dijo por estar sumergido en sus pensamientos, pero por el rostro de Bulma pudo saber que no fue algo bueno. Y menos cuando Bulma se levantó intempestivamente de su lugar para enfrentar a Caulifla.

Caulifla sonrió había conseguido lo que quería, enfurecer a Bulma y enfrentarla.

Bulma con la mirada aún molesta preguntó a Vegeta: "¿Es cierto lo que acaba de decir?".

Vegeta la miro sorprendido, no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

"Responde maldita sea, ¿es cierto que te acostaste con ella, aún después de habernos casado?", sus ojos ardían por las ganas de llorar, apretó con fuerza los puños de sus manos. "Habla maldita sea, eres un desgraciado",gritó con fuerza.

Caulifla se interpuso en su camino cuando Bulma se dirigía hacía Vegeta.

"No le hables al Príncipe así, estúpida humana" levantó la mano con furia para golpearla, sin embargo fue detenida abruptamente por el Príncipe, quien la miró con furia en sus ojos. "Lárgate", le dijo Vegeta.

"Pero mí Príncipe, como vas a permitir que esta estúpida te hable así, si no es mas que una...". No terminó de hablar ya que cuando estaba diciendo estas palabras volteo a ver a Bulma y está la había abofeteado callandola al instante. Causando la sorpresa en todos los presentes ya que con los gritos que se escucharon habían salido a ver que sucedía y para los Saiyans fue una enorme satisfacción ver que alguien ponía en su lugar a la altanera de Caulifla. Por su parte todos los humanos se sorprendieron, jamás habían visto a su princesa tan molesta y mucho menos que se enfrentara y se pusiera al tú por tú con una guerrera Saiyan.

Caulifla iba a devolverle el golpe, sin embargo de nuevo el Príncipe la detuvo. "Te dije que te largaras, ¿no acataras una orden de tu Príncipe?". la miró con esa mirada suya tan fria e impasible.

Caulifla tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de matarla en ese momento, totalmente molesta e indignada se dirigió a la habitación que había estado ocupando durante el viaje.

Al mismo tiempo que Vegeta se giraba para ordenar con la mirada a su escuadrón que volvieran a sus respectivas habitaciones, todos ellos dieron la vuelta entendiendo la orden silenciosa que les había dado su Príncipe y se encerraron en sus habitaciones.

Nuevamente Bulma se acercó a él y con toda su fuerza lo abofeteó, Vegeta ni siquiera se movio un centímetro, Bulma comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños en el pecho de Vegeta. "Dime que no es cierto lo que dijo esa perra saiyajin", le exigió Bulma.

"Te explicaré cómo son las cosas en mi cultura saiyajin", respondió Vegeta, con esa seriedad que siempre lo caracterizaba, pero antes dile a todos estos insectos que se retiren, dijo Vegeta al ver que los terrícolas seguían parados en las puertas de sus habitaciones. Apretó los dientes al percatarse que el insecto con el que se había topado en los jardines del Palacio en la tierra lo miraba con desdén y una mueca de sonrisa en su estúpida cara, no le iba a dar la satisfacción de ver que con esto iba ganando.

"¿Ahora te importa que los demás se enteren?, a mí no me interesa lo único que sé es que en verdad eres el maldito miserable del que me hablaron, te odio y no te atrevas a acercarte a mí". Dio la vuelta y entró a la habitación de Milk, acompañada de Lunch y Lazuli que la siguieron, no sin antes dandole estas dos últimas una mirada de muerte al Príncipe.

Yamcha y Krilin entraron a sus habitaciones y nuevamente Yamcha sonrió ante la mirada furiosa del Príncipe, Vegeta se maldijo internamente, no entendía porque se sintió mal al ver los ojos cristalinos de Bulma, en su cultura Saiyan era normal tener concubinas, sus padres habian tenido otras parejas aún después de consumar su matrimonio, lo único que importaba era dar un heredero fuerte, solo pocos saiyan realmente se emparejaban y comprometían con una sola pareja, a los únicos que conocia era al Consejero de su padre Bardock y su esposa Gine, eran sin duda una pareja sólida de muchos años de unión y respeto uno del otro, jamás pensó que ésto era mal visto con los humanos, sabía de sus costumbres y que estás no solían ser tampoco monogamas, pero la mirada de odio y desprecio que recibió de Bulma le calo en el fondo de su alma.

No se dijo más respecto a lo que paso, ya faltaba poco para llegar al planeta Vegita y durante ese lapso de tiempo Bulma evitó a toda costa salir de la habitación de Milk en la que se había encerrado, Milk le preparaba comida que en compañía de Yamcha, Krilin, Launch y Lazuli degustaban.

Vegeta había hablado con Caulifla, le había dicho que una vez que llegaran al planeta Vegita la asignaría a otro escuadrón, no la quería cerca, Caulifla aceptó a regañadientes, esto lo pagaría muy caro esa estúpida humana, sabía a quién recurrir una vez que llegaran al planeta Vegita, ambos ambicionaban lo mismo, el trono y con su ayuda le harían la vida miserable a esa humana.

Vegeta ni siquiera había podido descansar su mente giraba ante tantos pensamientos, se encontraba en su habitación había decidido ejercitarse un rato hasta que llegaran al planeta, se encontraba meditando, cuando un golpe en su puerta lo saco de su meditación, como odiaba que lo interrumpieran, hizo un gesto de enojo mas al sentir que se trataba del idiota de Kakarotto, quien sin esperar a que Vegeta le permitiera pasar entró. "Más te vale que por algo importante estes interrumpiendo mi meditación idiota" dijo Vegeta cuándo lo vió entrar.

"Oh! lo siento Vegeta, pero créeme que esto es importante". Le dijo con cierto temor en su voz, algo que sorprendió a Vegeta ya que casi nunca lo veía temer ante nada, si bien era un idiota, cuando se trataba de una pelea era la persona con mas temple en las batallas.

"Habla entonces que no tengo tu tiempo, necesito continuar con mi entrenamiento".

"Amm! bueno, acabo de hablar con mi padre, dice que ya tienen todo listo tal y como lo ordenaste para tu llegada". Puso su mano en su nuca, rascandosela, en nerviosismo.

Vegeta frunció el seño, "eso era de esperarse idiota, ¿para eso interrumpiste mi entrenamiento?". Se levantó furioso dispuesto a propinarle una paliza por interrumpir a lo tonto su entrenamiento.

"Dice mi padre que Freezer esta en el planeta, aguardando por tu llegada, tal parece que se ha enterado de tu matrimonio con la Princesa Bulma de la tierra, y no esta muy contento con la noticia".

Vegeta se detuvo de golpe, (el maldito lagarto se había enterado), su cuerpo se tensó, ahora se le sumaba un problema más, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto que Freezer se enterara de su matrimonio.

"¿Que piensas hacer Vegeta?" le pregunto Kakarotto.

"No se maldita sea, algo se me ocurrirá, ese maldito no se quedará tranquilo ahora que lo sabe, por algo me esta esperando en Vegita". Se pasó la mano por el cabello y volvió a sentarse, tenía que pensar en algo para cuando llegaran al planeta. Kakarotto salió dejándolo con sus pensamientos.

Bulma ansiaba llegar al planeta para poder comunicarse con sus padres, aunque habia pasado solo un día y medio sin ellos ya los extrañaba y mas ahora con lo que había pasado con el Príncipe, anhelaba un consejo y consuelo de su madre. Se encontraba parada junto al enorme ventanal que daba vista al infinito, contemplando una vez mas las estrellas, cuando Milk entró en la habitación.

"Bulma, me dice Gokú que ya estamos a punto de llegar al planeta Vegita, que debemos prepararnos".

"Uhh! ¿Gokú?" Bulma frunció sus cejas dudativa.

Milk se sonrojó y emitió una risita que ocultó cuando se puso las manos en la boca. "¡Oh! lo siento hablo de Kakarotto, en realidad ese nombre no me gusta cómo suena, me gusta mas Gokú, así que he decidido llamarlo así y a él le agradó mucho la idea". Sonrió abiertamente.

Bulma le devolvió la sonrisa, al menos alguien de ellos tenia una buena relación con un saiyajin, se había dado cuenta que todos los demás no se llevaban bien con los Saiyans, solo Milk y Krilin habían entablado una buena amistad con Kakarotto. Lunch por el contrario seguía peleando con Raditz, en cada oportunidad que tenían ambos se provocaban.

"¿Es ese el planeta Vegita?" pregunto con asombro Milk, sacandola de sus pensamientos, Bulma volteó también hacia el ventanal y ambas quedaron asombradas con el planeta Rojo que se divisaba frente a ellas, era un poco más grande que el planeta tierra.

"Es hermoso" fue lo único que dijo Bulma.

"Por cierto" continuó Milk, "me dijo Gokú que tal vez deberías de hablar con el Príncipe Vegeta, parece que tiene que darte algunas instrucciones para la llegada a su planeta".

"¿Qué?" frunció el ceño con enojo Bulma al tiempo en que ponia sus manos en jarras en su cintura. "Bah, yo no tengo que recibir órdenes de ese miserable".

"Tranquila Bulma lo se y sé lo difícil que es para ti esta situación, pero Gokú me comentó que en el Planeta está esperando la llegada del Príncipe el Emperador Freezer y

que quizás no es buena idea que te conozca".

"¿De verdad el Emperador Freezer esta ahí?". preguntó con asombro Bulma.

Ambas caminaron hacia la cama para sentarse en ella.

"Creo que Gokú tiene razón y por algo no quieren que te conozca, en el poco tiempo que llevó tratando a Gokú, no lo había visto tan nervioso por la noticia del Emperador". Respondió Milk.

"Pues no lo conozco y me intriga mucho saber quién es y porque tanto miedo le tienen, te recuerdo que por él, ahora estoy condenada a esta vida miserable con ese simio imbécil". Se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero infantil.

"Ay, Bulma no vayas a hacer una tontería, siempre tu testadurez termina por meterte en problemas". La reprendió Milk.

"Solo quiero saber quién es y que llevó a mi padre a pactar con los Saiyan, por Freezer".

Tocaron a la puerta, Milk se levantó a abrir, era Gokú, quien hizo una reverencia a Bulma.

"Princesa Bulma"saludo alegre el saiyajin, "hemos llegado al Planeta Vegita, en un momento aterrizaremos, el Príncipe Vegeta, me ha ordenado custodiarla al Palacio Real, debemos esperar a que el Príncipe descienda y posteriormente la conducire a su habitación".

"Oh! Gokú, llámame Bulma y de ninguna manera, ese simio tonto no me va a dar órdenes, yo bajaré junto con él, ¿aún sigo siendo su esposa ante todos no?, lo más lógico es que descienda con él". dijo cruzándose de brazos en una pose altanera.

Gokú nuevamente se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo, iba a ser muy difícil tratar con ambos príncipes con lo orgullosos que eran, sonrió internamente al fin Vegeta se habia topado con la orma de sus zapatos.

"No creo que sea una buena idea Prin... digo Bulma".

"Oh, por supuesto que lo es" lo corto Bulma, bajaré con él quiera o no y es mi última palabra".

Milk y Gokú solo se miraron, la arrogancia de los Príncipes era muy grande, solo esperaban que no les causara problemas con Freezer.

Aterrizó la nave y tal y como lo dijo Bulma se paró aun lado de Vegeta, nunca lo miro, de la garganta de Vegeta salio un gruñido, no había podido hacer que la humana se ocultara de Freezer, se había empeñado en descender junto con él.

Bajaron de la nave y como lo supuso Vegeta, se encontraba entre los que los estaban esperando Freezer y sus dos lamebotas Zarbon y Dodoria, los malditos sonreían.

Bulma fijo su vista en Freezer, era mucho más pequeño que el Príncipe, a su parecer no se veía que fuera tan malvado como decían, luego su mirada cambio a Zarbon, se le hizo muy guapo, sus ojos verdes le devolvian la mirada con intriga.

"Así que era cierto lo de tu boda mi pequeño Príncipe" refirio Freezer, viendo con enojo a Vegeta, su voz era como el hielo o así le pareció a Bulma."Es una lástima que no me hayas invitando, habríamos sido muy buenos anfitriones". Torció la boca en una sonrisa fingida, mientras inspeccionaba a detalle a Bulma. Quien se sintió intimidada por la forma en que la observaba.

"Y tú eres la Princesa de la tierra según me dijeron, me pregunto que habrá visto Vegeta en ti para desposarte". dijo con gran arrogancia arrastrando la mirada hacia Vegeta.

"Todo fue de improviso, Gran Freezer", dijo Vegeta apretando los dientes, odiaba tanto tener que hablarle con tanto respeto al maldito que tanto odiaba.

"Ya lo creo, tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar mi querido Príncipe". La mirada de Freezer era sumamente atemorizante, poco a poco Bulma iba entendiendo el porqué le temían, daba miedo el estar cerca de él.

"Por supuesto Gran Freezer, vamos a la sala del Consejo". Vegeta con su misma seriedad de siempre camino detras de Freezer, no sin antes darle una mirada a Bulma y después a Kakarotto, a quien le habia encargado Vegeta cuidar mientras Freezer y sus lamebotas estuvieran en el planeta.


	15. Conociendo al monstruo

Bulma fue conducida por Kakarotto a la alcoba del Príncipe, aquélla que a partir de ahora ocuparía mientras estuviera viviendo en el Planeta Vegita.

Por su parte Vegeta en compañía de Freezer, Zarbon y Dodoria, se dirigieron a la sala del pleno, los demás Saiyajins sabían lo que le esperaba al Príncipe, excepto Bulma quien muy pronto conocería de mano propia quien era el Gran Emperador Freezer.

Bulma se encontraba siendo acompañada por Milk y Kakarotto a la habitación del Príncipe, durante su recorrido Bulma no había perdido de vista la dirección que tomó el Príncipe con Freezer y sus súbditos, la inquietud y obstinación de saber que pasaba en la habitación del pleno la mataba.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación del Príncipe, Milk la saco de sus pensamientos. -No creo que al Príncipe le guste la idea de que me quedé a hacerte compañía Bulma, lo mejor será que me quede con Launch-.

Bulma se cruzó de brazos -Bien, pero aún sigo enojada con ese simio insoportable, él será el que no dormirá en esta habitación, mhh!-.

Kakarotto froto su nuca, -Mm! repecto a eso, nunca te hablaron de nuestra cultura y tradiciones, Bulma?-.

-Qué? mis padres me comentaron que eran una raza de simios bárbaros, que mataban sin piedad, jamás se me comentó que tuvieran muchas mujeres incluso después de contraer matrimonio para aparearse con ellas-.

Una gota de agua escurrió por la cabeza de Kakarotto, al momento en que Bulma los describió.

-Veras Bulma, en nuestra raza no existe la monogamia, ni mucho menos los sentimentalismos, somos guerreros y por lo tanto lo único que interesa es procrear mas descendientes ya que al ser guerreros constantemente estamos en riesgo de morir en batalla, por lo que cualquier mujer saiyajin fértil puede ser compartida por varios saiyajins, solo para procrear-.

-¿Entonces tú tienes más parejas aquí en tu planeta?-. Pregunto Milk con cierto dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-¿Qué? no, no, no.- movió sus manos negando. -Bueno verán yo no soy así, a mi no me gusta eso si he tenido parejas pero no me relaciono íntimamente con ellas, a mi me gusta mucho la relación que tienen mis padres y espero tener una igual, algún día-. Lo dijo mirando a Milk, esperando que ella no lo viera y pensara que era igual a todos los demás saiyajins.

-Tus padres?pero si acabas de decir que todos los saiyajins practican la poligamia-. Pregunto Bulma dudosa.

-Prácticamente son la única pareja de saiyajins que se deben el uno a otro, es raro pero desde que se unieron jamás han tenido otras parejas-. respondió Kakarotto.

-Hhm! no me importa si esa es su cultura, no es la mía y Vegeta tendrá que acostumbrarse a respetar mi cultura y a mí si quiere recibir nuestra tecnología-. dijo Bulma molesta.

Milk y Kakarotto al ver que no podían hacerla entender decidieron dejarla para que descansara, ya sería el Príncipe quien lidiaria con ella.

Una vez que salieron de la habitación Bulma tuvo su oportunidad para husmear y ver de que estaban hablando Vegeta y Freezer, por lo que salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la habitación en la que los había visto entrar.

(En la Habitación del pleno)...

-Vaya, vaya mi querido Príncipe, asi que te casaste y ni siquiera me invitaste, que escondes para no haber querido que estuviera presente en tu boda- dijo Freezer cruzándose de brazos molesto.

-No escondo nada gran Freezer, todo fue muy rápido, mi padre ya había hecho los arreglos-. respondió Vegeta esperando que con su respuesta justificara sus actos.

-Mmh!- dijo Freezer colocando su mano en su barbilla pensativo. -Si mal no recuerdo ninguna raza diferente a la tuya te había llamado la atención, como es que de la noche a la mañana te desposaste con una humana?-.

A Vegeta le sorprendió que Freezer recordará ese detalle, se aclaró la garganta debía ser mas inteligente para que Freezer no descubra la verdadera razón por la que desposó a Bulma. -Bueno como podrá ver Gran Freezer la humana tiene ciertos rasgos exóticos que desde luego llamaron mi atención y como le dije mi padre ya había acordado este matrimo...-.

No termino de hablar ya que Freezer lo había golpeado con su cola mandándolo a chocar con las sillas y mesa del pleno.

-Quieres verme la cara, mono estúpido- le dijo con enojo Freezer. - No me trago ese cuento y voy a hacer que me digas que traman tú y el idiota de tu padre-. Lo agarró del cuello con su cola asfixiandolo, Vegeta intentaba en vano zafarse, y mientras Freezer lo tenía atado con su cola al cuello. Zarbon y Dodoria comenzaron a golpearlo en diferentes partes del cuerpo.

Bulma que había estado del otro lado de la puerta escuchado, no soportó mas y entró a detener el salvajismo con el que estaban tratando a Vegeta.

-Basta!- gritó con fuerza, - Vegeta no está mintiendo, nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado por nuestros padres y después de conocernos, nos enamorarnos-.

Todos se detuvieron cuando la escucharon gritar, Freezer soltó a Vegeta, quién cayó al suelo de cara golpeándose con el piso.

-Como te atreves a interrumpir mi plática humana-. Freezer la miró con desprecio.

Bulma retrocedió cuando Freezer se acercó a ella, tembló al ver la mirada de Freezer sobre ella, era mucho más fría que la del Príncipe, pero en la de Freezer no había contemplaciones podía matarla sin dudarlo.

-Creo que no te han enseñado como debes dirigirte a mi, verdad?-. Freezer la miró de arriba a bajo.

-Yo..solo quiero que no le haga más daño a Vegeta, el no le está mintiendo-.Dijo Bulma casi en un susurro, realmente estar en presencia de Freezer resultó ser muy intimidante.

Freezer sonrió de forma malévola, usaría a Bulma para descubrir lo que le ocultaban, sería mucho mas fácil romperla a ella por su condición de humana.

-Yo te enseñaré como debes comportarte en mi presencia humana-. Iba a propinarle un golpe con su cola, cuando Vegeta habló intentando reincorporarse él sabía lo que Freezer estaba a punto de hacer a Bulma.

-Gran Freezer, deje que la humana se vaya, le prometo que yo me encargaré de que ella aprenda a comportarse en su presencia, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto-.

-Oh! mi monito, claro que tiene que ver, ahora es tu esposa lo recuerdas, así como te discipline a ti, creo que debo disciplinarla a ella-.

Bulma se encogió de hombros con miedo, ella no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Freezer.

-Ahora por última vez estúpido mono, te pregunto ¿que estan planeando tú y tu padre con este matrimonio?-.pregunto molesto Freezer.

-Nada Gran Freezer, siempre estamos a su servicio como debe de ser- concluyó Vegeta, mordiéndose la lengua por lo que dijo.

-Hmm! esta bien te creo Vegeta, es bueno que recuerdes tu lugar a mi lado y a quién sirves-. terminando de decir esto volteo a ver a Bulma. -Tu humana deberás aprender la misma lección que de niño le dí a Vegeta a ver si así aprendes a no meterte cuando nadie te llama y a respetarme como debe de ser-. Paso a un lado de Bulma para dirigirse a la salida.

-Eres un monstruo, como pudiste hacerle eso, si era solo un niño pequeño e indefenso-.le respondió apretando los puños con fuerza.

Con lo poco que Bulma vio hoy ahí supo que la niñez de Vegeta fue muy dura al lado de Freezer.

Freezer se detuvo en seco al escucharla y Vegeta palideció también, todo fue en cámara lenta para Bulma quién salió volando por el aire cuando Freezer la abofeteó, estaba dispuesto a reprenderla, pero fue más rápida la intervención de Vegeta...

Bulma se despertó en la habitación del Príncipe, cuando abrió los ojos Milk y Launch se encontraban ahí poniéndole una bolsa de hielos en la mejilla, se sentía desorientada.

En ese instante entró Kakarotto, era la segunda vez que iba a verla esperando que reaccionara.

-Bulma, que bueno que despiertas, como te sientes?- le pregunto Kakarotto.

-Como si me hubiera pasado una locomotora encima, que pasó?, donde está Vegeta?, y Freezer?-. preguntó con angustia intentando pararse.

-Tranquila Bulma, Freezer ya se fue, y Vegeta se encerró en su sala de entrenamiento, no quiso que se le atendiera, y me ordenó que estuviera al pendiente de que despertarás-. Respondió un poco afligido Kakarotto, si realmente Bulma supiera lo que ocasionó a Vegeta con su comentario a Freezer.

-¿Que? atenderse de que?, él esta bien?- volvió a preguntar Bulma.

-Amm!! pues verás Freezer no permitió que Vegeta fuera puesto en una cámara de recuperación y con lo orgulloso que es Vegeta, tampoco quiere ser atendido, Freezer, Zarbon y Dodoria lo golpearon fuertemente mientras intentaba defenderte, ellos te hubieran matado de haberte puesto una mano encima Bulma- respondió Kakarotto inquieto.

-Sentimos cuando el ki de Vegeta subió de golpe y luego como fue disminuyendo poco a poco asi que fuimos a ver que estaba pasando y vimos lo que había sucedido contigo, de no haber llegado a tiempo los dos ya no estarían aquí para contarlo.- concluyó Kakarotto.

Bulma, logró sentarse en la cama, se toco la mejilla donde había recibido el golpe, de verdad que le dolía demasiado, si asi se sentía ella como estará Vegeta que había recibido todo el castigo por culpa de ella.

Como pudo intentó pararse, pero fue detenida por Milk, sin embargo Bulma se hizo aún lado.-Por favor Milk, él está así por mi culpa, necesita ser atendido de una u otra forma, vamos Gokú llévame con él.

Se dirigieron a la sala de entrenamiento de Vegeta, quién se encontraba postrado en una pequeña colchoneta contemplando sus múltiples heridas, y pensando en porque había intervenido para salvar a la estúpida humana, que con sus comentarios había hecho enojar a Freezer.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la alarma de la puerta sonó, frunció sus cejas, había ordenado no ser molestado, cuando Freezer le prohibió usar un tanque de recuperación, su orgullo le impidió rogar por atención a sus heridas que eran bastante visibles.

-Maldita sea Kakarotto, dije que no me molestaran insecto- arrastró las palabras, pues incluso le dolía mover los labios. Abrió grandes sus ojos, al darse cuenta de que no iba sólo, al instante reconoció la cabellera azul que se encontraba detrás del Sayan, por un momento sintió que se quedaba sin aire cuando su mirada se encontró con esos ojos azules como el mar, sin embargo no podía demostrar que ella y su mirada causaron algún efecto en él, por lo que habló lo más seco que pudo. -¿Que demonios hacen aquí?, frunció su ceño con dificultad, realmente le dolía cualquier movimiento que hiciera.


End file.
